My Revenge
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. “Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…”. Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. “Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella”. TODOS HUMANOS. Edward POV.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Prefacio.**

* * *

*******

De nada servía ya fingir; ella sabía que había ganado. Tal como hizo con mi mejor amigo, Isabella Swan me había hipnotizado, me había atrapado con sus suaves formas, con su mirada tan chocante. Había caído tal como él, a quien juré vengar, lo había hecho. Isabella me tenía en sus manos.

–Vete, eres libre de irte…

–Sí, me iré, pero quiero antes saber qué fue lo que hice para que arruinaras así mi vida, ¿por qué me odias tanto, Edward?

La miré mientras las lágrimas salían tanto de sus ojos como de los míos. Yo lloraba por la impotencia; había perdido, el corazón venció a la razón y ahora me encontraba a sus pies. Ella lloraba de pura rabia por haber robado este tiempo de su vida.

Saqué de aquel sobre todas las pruebas que la acusaban, todos los restos de lo que alguna vez ella y mi hermano, porque él era mi hermano, tuvieron. Su broche, la carta…todo.

Las puse frente a ella mientras las manos me temblaban. Estaba a punto de perderla. En realidad nada había salido bien, perdí mi palabra, perdí a la mujer que me arrebató el corazón.

–¿Qué demonios es esto, Edward?

–Ya, Bella, ¿para qué fingir? Puedes irte, tú ganas, te amo y conseguiste tu cometido.

Mi esposa me miraba incrédula, leyó la carta en lo que me parecieron horas. Una histérica carcajada brotó de sus labios. Se puso de pie y recogió el poco equipaje que llevaba, a lo mucho una muda de ropa. Rebuscó algo entre sus cosas y, mientras hurgaba en la pequeña mochila, mis latidos se sabían contados. Sin ella, el mundo se me acababa.

Bella se iba de mi vida así como las lágrimas se iban de mis ojos, como mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo…

*******

* * *

**Yo lo sé, la verdad que no sé qué hago aquí, con nueva historia, pero…aaahhh quería compartirla con ustedes porque las amo.**

**La historia no será fiel a la original, ¿vale? Le voy a dar mi giro y todo.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	2. The Rage

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo I. The Rage (La ira)**

* * *

*******

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Alemania que me llevaría de vuelta a Nuevo México. Allí vivía mi mejor amigo y era la única familia que me quedaba. Evan era un año menor que yo, nuestros padres siempre fueron muy buenos amigos. Llegaron a ser, con el tiempo, socios de una industria tabacalera. Un incendio en el sembradío provocó la muerte de varias personas, entre ellos nuestros respectivos padres.

Toda la fortuna de aquel imperio tabacalero quedó a nombre mío y de Evan. Yo decidí venir a vivir a Alemania unos años y así poder estudiar la carrera de administación, mientras Evan se mudaría a la frontera con México para así poder supervisar todo.

Esperaba a que anunciaran mi vuelo cuando unos ojos azules me parecieron familiares. El muchacho se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió con amabilidad.

–Edward Cullen, ¿cierto? –me preguntó el chico. Yo también lo recordaba, aunque su nombre se me escapaba, así que me quedé en silencio.

–Soy Mike Newton, estudiábamos en la misma universidad, nos conocimos en la fiesta que ofreció Tyler como despedida. –Ahora lo recordaba.

–Claro, claro, un gusto volver a verte, Mike.

Mike me contó que el viajaba de nuevo a América, él residía en Forks, allí tenía a su familia. Yo le platiqué que crecí en Chicago, y que ahora me dirigía hacia Nuevo México para reencontrarme con mi familia. Después de unas palabras más, muy cordialmente me invitó a su hogar en Forks si algún día iba de pasada. Yo le contesté que sí y nos despedimos.

Abordé el avión, algo contento de reunirme con Evan, en verdad que extrañaba su compañía, después de todo, él y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro y nada más. Al menos ése sí era mi caso.

En algunas cartas, Evan me contó que estaba enamorado de una chica preciosa. Delgada, ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color. Le pedí una foto pero jamás me la dio, ni siquiera me soltó el nombre de la afortunada, sólo me dijo que sería una sorpresa para cuando yo regresara, y que talvez se casarían. Aunque hacía hace poco más de un mes que no recibía nada de su parte. Esa mujer lo tendría ocupado…

Con esos pensamientos me acomodé en mi asiento y me dormí.

--

La azafata me despertó, ya habíamos aterrizado y yo no me había dado cuenta. En cuanto llegué, tomé un taxi que me acercara al pueblo, después de eso, tendría que rentar uno de esos carritos que te llevan por lugares rurales, para poder abordar la pequeña lancha que me facilitaría el paso por un amplio lago. La hacienda donde teníamos el sembradero estaba bastante alejada de la civilización, ni siquiera había luz; era bastante grande, tenía sus comodidades, pero era algo prehistórica. Después de unas cuantas horas de camino, llegué a mi hogar.

Salió a recibirme una de las empleadas domésticas. Recordaba que cuando nos mudamos para acá, ella solía perseguirme mientras Evan se burlaba y decía que éramos novios. Era una muchacha bonita, pero yo no estaba interesado en esas cosas. A mis 17 años debí haber sido un chico regido por las hormonas como lo era Evan; yo en cambio me enfrascaba en la música, en los libros de medicina y demás cosas.

Ahora tenía mis 23 años bien cumplidos, y evidentemente la muchachilla había crecido también. Estaba muy guapa, pero me entristecía un poco que no hubiera salido adelante y siguiera trabajando aquí.

Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era Jessica.

Y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la chiquilla que ahora tendría unos veinte años (ya no era una chiquilla), me recibió con uno de sus efusivos abrazos, aunque no se le veía para nada alegre.

–Señor Cullen, que bueno que ha regresado –me dijo Jessica llena de emoción, aunque se le veía algo demacrada.

–¿Dónde está Evan? –le dije soltándome de su agarre lo más cortés que pude.

En ese momento entró el sacerdote de pueblo, un anciano que había sido muy amable siempre. Le pidió a Jessica que se retirara y ésta le obedeció inmediato, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada llena de tristeza. Sus facciones, que de pequeña eran suaves y amenas, ahora se habían endurecido, haciéndola aparecer una mujer amargada, aunque muy guapa.

Abracé al padre Eleazar, también a él le echaba de menos. Lo único malo era que la ausencia de Evan comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

–Padre, ¿dónde está Evan? –El padre bajó la mirada para después pedirme que lo acompañara al despacho. De pronto me sentí como si esta no fuera mi propia casa.

Lo seguí y allí puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

–Lo siento, muchacho –dijo el padre muy bajito.

–¿Qué es lo que siente? –Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, asomándome por la ventana. Vi que los sembradíos estaban ahora algo secos, como si no los estuviesen vigilando ni cuidando; la hacienda también se veía descuidada. ¿Dónde estaba Evan para arreglar esto?

El sacerdote abrió un cajón del escritorio y me tendió un sobre. Hecho esto salió de allí y me dejó solo.

Dentro del sobre había una carta con letra de mujer. La letra era algo infantil, bien pudo haberla escrito una niña, pero como vi que estaba dirigida a Evan, difícilmente mi hermano tenía correspondencia con una niña, así que decidí era de mujer. Lo que leí me dejó helado.

_Evan:_

_Me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, la realidad es que siempre me agradaste, en verdad te tomé cariño, pero de pronto decidí que la vida que tú llevas no es lo mío. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que dejaría las comodidades de la ciudad por ti? Nunca podría estar con un hombre que no me ofreciera lo que yo pido. Si estaba contigo era porque tu fortuna era prometedora, pero cuando comenzó a tener sus bajas tuve mis dudas, si te ibas a la banca rota, ¿de qué planeabas que íbamos a vivir? Ibas a ser un Don nadie, perdóname, pero yo no deseo ser la esposa de alguien así. Olvida lo que tuvimos alguna vez; espero que sepas respetar la decisión que una vez juntos tomamos y no digas nada a mi familia, esto los mataría. Te regalo mi prendedor, para que tengas algo con qué recordarme._

_PD. Tu hijo ahora nos mira desde el cielo. Un embarazo no me convenía para nada. Que estés bien._

_Swan._

Salí corriendo del despacho gritando el nombre de mi amigo, seguro estaba destrozado, seguro necesitaba mi apoyo. Esa maldita mujer lo había herido, lo había lastimado y yo necesitaba apoyarlo. Lo que me pidiera, eso haría. Ahora entendía porqué no había hablado conmigo por correspondencia.

La primer persona que encontré fue al padre Eleazar, estaba sentado en la sala, como esperándome.

–¿Dónde está? –Él sabía a quién me refería.

–Esta carta llegó hace aproximadamente un mes. Evan se encerró en su habitación después de eso, sólo salía para tomar más alcohol, destrozaba la casa, era otra persona. Después de unos días se suicidó.

Se suicidó.

Se suicidó.

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, pero yo no lo creía.

–La cosecha tuvo una baja repentina, nada que no se pudiera arreglar, pero al parecer la muchacha de la carta creyó que no tenía arreglo. Simplemente lo dejó, y eso fue lo que pasó.

Me di media vuelta, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y un fuego quemándome por dentro. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi familia, muerto por los desplantes de una cualquiera, de una prostituta que estaba con un hombre por dinero. Entré al estudio y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, mi garganta se desgarró por el grito de rabia, de dolor, de frustración y de impotencia que sentí en esos momentos. Si yo hubiera llegado unos días antes, talvez lo hubiera podido detener, peor ya era tarde, Evan ya no estaba aquí, y yo me encontraba solo.

Después de algunas horas, salí y me encontré con que el padre seguía allí.

–Quiero verlo –dije. La voz que salió de mi boca parecía provenir de otro que no era yo, no había vida, simplemente no había nada de Edward dentro de mí. Estaba ronca y difícilmente se entendía lo que decía. El cura pareció entenderme, porque salió de ahí y yo lo seguí.

Caminamos por unos minutos, hasta que llegamos a una especia de cementerio; era el lugar donde enterraban a la gente de la hacienda. La hacienda era lo suficientemente grande como para tener su propio cementerio.

El padre me dejó solo, frente a una tumba que rezaba:

**Evan Rogers**

**1987 – 2009**

"**Se queda dentro de nuestro corazón"**

Me arrodillé y lloré, lloré como cuando murieron nuestros padres, lloré recordando lo buena persona que era. ¿Por qué alguien lo heriría tanto? Evan era una persona honesta, fiel, leal y sobre todo, era bueno. Evan no merecía esto. Dejé que las lágrimas salieran, una tras otra, intentando pedirle perdón con cada una de ellas por no haber llegado a tiempo, por no estar aquí para él cuando me necesitaba. Pero yo sabía que ni mil lágrimas podrían hacer que yo mereciese su perdón. Sólo había una cosa que lo haría. Me vengaría.

–Te juro, hermano, aquí frente a tu tumba, que vengaré tu muerte, cada lágrima que derramaste por ella la pagará con sangre. Te juro, Evan, que esa mujer deseará nunca haberte hecho daño, deseará nunca haberte conocido, deseará no haber nacido. Por nuestra amistad, por todo lo que nos unía, vengaré tu muerte.

Estuve un rato más allí, no sé cuánto tiempo fue, pero vi que el sol comenzaba a salir. Estaba amaneciendo; mis músculos estaban engarrotados por haber estado sentado en el suelo tanto tiempo. Me puse de pie y regresé a la hacienda. No encontré a nadie, así que me dirigí de vuelta al despacho.

Releí la carta, esta vez tratando de encontrar algo que me diera alguna pista de dónde encontrarla.

_Swan._

_Swan._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué firmaba con su apellido?

_PD. Tu hijo ahora nos mira desde el cielo. Un embarazo no me convenía para nada. Que estés bien._

Esa mujer era una desgraciada, no sólo asesinó a mi hermano, sino a su propio hijo. Un odio en mí nacía cada vez que leía aquellas líneas.

_Te regalo mi prendedor, para que tengas algo con qué recordarme._

Entonces volví a tomar el sobre y lo sacudí, del fondo cayó un prendedor muy hermoso. Era una "S" incrustada en diamantes, una verdadera fortuna.

_Swan. _

_Swan._

–Yo la conocí, señor. La trajo una vez: apenas si la recuerdo, ya que no convivió mucho con nosotros. Recuerdo que tenía el cabello largo y castaño. Sus ojos eran cafés también y era muy pálida.

Por lo visto, Jessica me había estado espiando; en otros momentos me habría molestado, pero ahora ella parecía tener información.

–¿Recuerdas su nombre? ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba?

–No, señor. El señor Evan jamás nos dijo cómo se llamaba, y nunca nos la presentó. Sólo sabemos que vivía en Forks, un pueblo en Washington, porque el señor Evan siempre viajaba para allá, así que todos suponemos que allá vivía.

Le pedí que se retirara, tenía que pensar demasiadas cosas; primero tenía que poner la hacienda en funcionamiento de nuevo, y después, la buscaría, buscaría a esa mujer Swan y la haría pagar.

Esa mujer pagaría, descargaría toda mi ira en ella. De pronto, el nombre Newton resonó en mi cabeza.

*******

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Ok, no tardé, aquí está el primer cap, algunas dudas ya comienzan a resolverse. Sé que aún hay cosas que no les quedan muy claras, pero se irán resolviendo con los siguientes caps. No falta mucho para que Edward conozca a aquella mujer. Bueno, no se desesperen, está algo complicado pero ténganle fe al fic, les prometo que está buena la historia. En fin, me marcho, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron, de verdad me pus feliz.**

**Un beso a todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	3. Sisters

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo II. Sisters (Hermanas).**

* * *

*******

Estuve en Nuevo México el tiempo necesario para arreglar todo lo que, por la muerte de Evan, se puso de cabeza. Tener que firmar lo que él ya no podía, leer cuentas que él jamás revisaría…todas esas cosas me destrozaban el alma, peor me daban más fuerza y coraje para dañar a aquella que se hacía llamar mujer, que en realidad no era más que una arpía, un demonio… Después de hacer los trámites necesarios y legales para que todo quedara a mi nombre, decidí comenzar con mi tarea: mi venganza.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, con mi boleto hacia Seattle, de ahí tendría que ir a Port Angeles, donde me indicarían cómo llegar a Forks. Era un viaje algo largo, pero cada segundo alimentaba mi sed de dolor, mis ganas de verla sufrir. Cada segundo que esperaba por encontrarla valía la pena, pues acumulaba odio y más odio. Sí, odiaba a alguien que no conocía, pero que sin duda era la encargada de haberme dejado solo. Por su culpa yo ya no tenía familia.

Todo el vuelo fue tranquilo, el viaje después a PA y a Forks lo fue igualmente. Tranquilo en el exterior, mas un infierno en mi interior. Llegué a hospedarme en un hotel, ya era de noche para cuando arribé y necesitaba con urgencia descansar, pero sobre todo pensar cómo comenzar. Primero buscaría a Mike, tendría a alguien conocido aquí, que me ayudara a guiarme, a tener una razón para haber venido. Él era mi excusa perfecta para no ser un simple forastero sin razón alguna por venir a este pequeño pueblo. Sí, Forks era tan pequeño que era la clase de lugares donde esperas que todos se saluden entre sí. Es tan pequeño que no hubo una persona de todas las que me topé que no me mirara como lo que era: un perfecto extraño; sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño notarían el acontecimiento de que alguien de fuera estuviera aquí.

Pude dormir poco aquella noche, tratando de imaginar cómo sería aquella mujer de la cual me vengaría. La idea era descansar, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, la luz de la mañana se infiltró por las pequeñas fisuras que las cortinas viejas contenían. Me asomé y entrecerré los ojos: el clima era idéntico a mi estado de ánimo. Sonreí amargamente y me dispuse a darme un baño. Hoy sería un largo día buscando respuestas…buscando culpables…buscándola a ella.

Una vez salí me percaté de que estaba algo frío. Nada comparado a Alemania, pero aun así el clima ameritaba usar alguna chaqueta. Me vestí con una camisa y pantalones negros, aún de luto por la muerte de Evan y me puse encima una chaqueta del mismo color. Salí del hotel, de nuevo recibiendo las extrañas miradas de la gente. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, así que, con el pretexto de desayunar, entraría a una cafetería y ahí preguntaría por la familia newton. Mike era mi primer paso.

La cafetería que encontré se llamaba "Isabella's", donde me atendió un muchacho de unos 16 años de edad. Me tendió el menú; en realidad no tenía mucho apetito así que pedí lo primero que vi.

–¿Podría traerme un café negro y un sándwich de tres quesos, por favor? –le pedí cortésmente. El muchacho asintió y caminó hacia la barra, donde una señora robusta de unos cuarenta años comenzó a preparar mi comida. Parecía que la cafetería acababa de abrir, el piso aún se veía húmedo, como si acabaran de trapearlo, y el muchacho comenzó a limpiar algunas mesas y bajar algunas sillas mientras mi orden estaba lista.

De pronto se escuchó una campanita, como las que suenan cuando se abre una puerta. Me giré hacia ésta y por ahí entró una muchacha, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas y un suéter café, una bufanda del mismo color y un gorrito un poco más claro. Tenía el cabello marrón…ojos marrones…era hermosa…

No. Sería demasiada suerte para mí el encontrarla en mi primer día, definitivamente esto sólo era una coincidencia. La muchacha se dirigió a la barra, entrando por una puertita hacia el otro lado, donde saludó a la señora que cocinaba.

–Buenos días, Madeline –dijo con una voz alegre–. Seth, se supone que el trabajo que estás realizando en estos momentos se hace en las noches, al momento del cierre, no ahora –agregó hacia el muchachito que limpiaba. Mió a su alrededor y sus ojos se toparon con los míos; se quedó mirándome más tiempo del que implica la buna educación, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Después sonrió y agregó un amable "buenos días", volviéndose hacia el joven al que me pareció se llamaba Seth–. ¿Ya has atendido al señor, Seth?

–Sí, ya lo ha hecho, no se preocupe –le contesté, adelantándome.

–Bella, las cuentas de ayer se quedaron en la caja, no sacamos nada y dejamos el dinero ahí –le dijo la señora a la muchacha. Bella, se llamaba.

–Gracias, Madeline –le contestó, y dicho eso se sentó detrás de lo que parecía una caja registradora y comenzó a contar dinero. Pronto me trajeron la comida y he de decir que verdaderamente estaba delicioso, tanto el café como el sándwich. Cuando terminé de desayunar, me levanté de ahí y me acerqué a la caja, donde la tal Bella seguía allí revisando cosas. Con el pretexto de pagar mis alimentos, le preguntaría por los Newton.

–¿Cuánto le debo? –le pregunté y la chica levantó sus ojos chocando así con los míos. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había mirado: los había visto azules, verdes, café claro y café oscuro, pero ningunos tan expresivos, tan grandes y tan profundos como los de esta chica. Me sonrió dejándome ver sus dientes. Una gran sonrisa.

–Serían seis dólares, por favor –contestó, y mientras sacaba el dinero decidí preguntarle.

–Disculpe, señorita, esto…yo no soy de aquí, vine a ver a un amigo, su nombre es Mike, pero en realidad no sé muy bien dónde encontrarlo. Me preguntaba si usted podría darme datos referentes a la familia Newton –le dije. La señora que estaba detrás de la barra levantó la vista hacia nosotros, igual que Seth. Bella entrecerró los ojos, con sospecha y agregó:

–¿De dónde conoce a la familia Newton, señor? –Su voz sonaba segura. Era amable pero dejaba claro que para darme información, ella necesitaría recibir otra a cambio.

–Pues estudié con él en Alemania, quedamos en que lo visitaría…pero no me dio su dirección. –Su rostro se suavizó un poco y volvió a sonreír y comenzó a darme instrucciones de cómo llegar a casa de Mike.

–Espero mi información sea suficiente, si llega a perderse, siempre puede pedir indicaciones, no creo que alguien no sepa dónde vive Mike, ¿de acuerdo? –me preguntó, yo asentí y ésta agregó, dirigiéndose a la señora–: Madeline, las cuentas están bien, como siempre. Volveré al rato, talvez mañana. –Parecía divertida por lo que acababa de decir, al igual que la señora "Madeline".

Después de pagar salí de ahí, seguid por Bella. Ella entró a una vieja camioneta roja y destartalada mientras yo tomaba un taxi. Se despidió con la mano y la vi desaparecer por la carretera. En otros tiempos no habría dudado en pedirle su número, me hubiera encantado saber más de ella, pero definitivamente no vine a este lugar a eso, ni siquiera tenía ganas de esas cosas cuando mi alma claramente comenzaba a oscurecerse conforme mi venganza se llevaba a cabo.

Llegué a la que, según las indicaciones de Bella, y lo que el taxista aseguró, era la casa de los Newton. Le pagué y me quedé mirando la casa mientras el taxista se marchaba.

_Ésa_ no era una casa. Era una residencia, una enorme mansión, claro, sólo gente verdaderamente adinerada iría a la universidad en Alemania que ambos disfrutamos. Por supuesto, el dinero nunca fue un problema para mí, peor siempre me acostumbré a vivir en la hacienda, un lugar lleno de pasto, animales, tierra y vacas por ordeñar. Cuando vivía en la ciudad, en Chicago, aún no tenía mi familia tanto dinero como para tener una casa así.

Llamé al portón, donde me anuncié, diciendo que Edward Cullen venía a visitar a Mike Newton. Unos minutos después el portal se abrió automáticamente y pude pasar. Caminé demasiado para poder llegar hasta la casa, el jardín era inmenso y de verdad parecía que atravesé un espacio enorme. En la puerta vi a un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y una amable sonrisa en sus labios. Era Mike.

–Edward, qué gusto verte, pensé que no me harías caso en venir. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a visitarme –me dijo feliz. En realidad, de no haber sido por mis planes, jamás habría venido; el día que lo vi en el aeropuerto ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, aunque en verdad era amable. Me invitó a pasar y allí en la sala se encontraba una señora, muy parecida a él, que igualmente parecía ser amable. Me la presentó como su madre, Leonora Newton. Me sonrió y me pidió que me sintiese como en mi casa. Me senté y comenzamos a charlar cuando escuché a mis espaldas unos pasos.

–Buenas tarde –dijo una tímida y bonita voz. Me volteé y allí, en el pie de las escaleras, una muchacha de unos veinte años me miraba curiosa, aunque algo avergonzada. Su cabello era castaño, marrón…ojos marrones…y también era muy bonita, aunque no como la chica de la cafetería.

De nuevo…no creo que sea ella. Al parecer aquí en Forks todas las mujeres eran castañas.

–¡Ángela, querida! –exlamó la mamá de Mike–. Ven, conoce al señor Cullen, ha venido a visitar a tu primo. Señor Culle –agregó dirigiéndose a mí–, ella es mi sobrina, Ángela, Ángy, él es el señor Cullen.

–Mucho gusto, señorita –le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía la mano. Ella me sonrió. Su rostro y expresión denotaban timidez, pero sus ojos brillaban un tanto más astutos. Por la manera en la que miraba a Mike, no me quedaban dudas de que estaba algo así como enamorada de él, como al pendiente de todo lo que él hiciese, aunque en realidad él ni siquiera le prestaba demasiada atención.

La señora me invitó a comer y yo acepté. Necesitaba tener una razón por la cual estar aquí en Forks.

–Rosa, por favor dile a mi otra sobrina que baje a comer. No puedo creer que sea tan maleducada como para…–

–Mamá, deja de ser así con ella. ¿Cómo esperabas que bajara sino sabía nada. –No entendí de quién hablaban, pero la señora que servía la comida le pidió a otra de las señoras del aseo que subiera por la "señorita". Comencé a comer, mirando a Ángela algunas veces. Ésta siempre se encontraba mirando a Mike, aunque algunas veces su mirada se topaba con la mía. No perdía su postura de niña tímida, pero de nuevo sus ojos eran como más audaces.

–Lamento la demora, no sabía que tendríamos visitas –dijo una alegre y extrañamente familiar voz a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi ahí parada a Bella, mirándome con una gran sonrisa. Ya no traía encima ni la bufanda ni el suéter, sino una fina blusa que se amoldaba a sus muy pronunciadas formas. Finísima cintura y perfectas caderas. Era definitivamente una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

–Isabella, ¿qué modales son esos? Él es el señor Culle –le dijo la mamá de Mike. Era evidente cuál de las dos sobrinas era la consentida.

–Lo siento, tía –le contestó, aún alegre y me miró de nuevo–. Hola, otra vez. –Le sonreí de vuelta, automáticamente; su alegría, su buena energía, su aura buena contagiaba todo a su alrededor.

–¿Cómo?, ¿ya se conocían? –preguntó curioso y receloso Mike.

Ahora podía decir que por la manera en que miraba a Bella, él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué no se supone que los primos no deben enamorarse? Saqué de mi mente esos pensamientos, de nuevo, yo no estaba a aquí para preocuparme ni por la cintura de Bella ni por sus escándalos familiares. A mí sólo me interesaba encontrar a una mujer cuyo apellido sería Swan.

–Sí, la conocí en la mañana, cuando desayunaba en la que creo es su cafetería –le dije a Mike. Bella asintió orgullosa. Me pregunté por qué ella tendría ese pequeño local cuando evidentemente era rica–. Entonces, Isabella Newton, ¿eh? Te pregunté por ellos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras parte de esa familia, que eras una Newton?

–Bueno, dos cosas –dijo mientras tomaba asiento–: primero, tú jamás preguntaste, y segunda, mi hermana, Ángela, y yo no somos unas Newton; nuestro apellido es Swan.

_Swan…_

La sangre se me congeló en ese momento. Ahora mis objetivos eran claros…toda mi vista se volvió roja; frente a mí tenía a la asesina de Evan. La cuestión era: ¿Cuál? Las miré, tratando de moderar mi rabia; una seguía comiendo, en su postura frágil y tímida, indiferente a la conversación que a su alrededor se desarrollaba. La otra, tan hermosa que parecía letal, sonreía son quitarme los ojos de encima, segura de sí misma y con un brillo pícaro.

_Bella…_

*******

* * *

**Hola a todas. Bueno, al menos a aquellas que me preguntaron si sería Renée, no, no es Renée, eso ya quedó claro, ¿Cierto? ****¿Qué les pareció este segundo capítulo? Se darán cuenta que conforme avanza el fic las cosas se van poniendo más y más claras. ****Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal la historia me agrada muchísimo. ****Unas chicas me comentaron que "ya habían visto esta historia en una novela". En mi disclaimer aclaro que la historia está basada en "la mentira" de Caridad Bravo Adams, y hay miles de novelas que han hecho el refrito de la novela literaria. Ojalá esto lo aclare. No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo espero que les guste.**

**Un beso a todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo III. Tears (Lágrimas).**

* * *

*******

–¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? –me preguntó Mike; ahora todos me miraban raro, nadie pasó por alto que repentinamente mi mirada se congeló, mi mandíbula se tensó. Mis puños estaban crispados sobre la mesa y cualquier tipo de pensamiento o sentimiento en mí iban dirigidos hacia una sola persona. La asesina de mi hermano.

–Claro, todo bien –le contesté lo más tranquilo que pude. Todos, a excepción de la tímida muchacha llamada Ángela me miraban. Bella me miraba curiosa, con el ceño fruncido mientras viajaba con sus ojos de mi rostro a mis puños–. Me decías entonces, Bella, ¿ustedes no son familia de Mike? –le pregunté directamente a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza y agregó:

–No, mis padres murieron cuando mi hermana y yo éramos muy pequeñas, creo que Ángela ni siquiera los recuerda, así que nos vinimos a vivir aquí. No son mis tíos de sangre, pero eran muy amigos de mis padres, por lo que veo a Mike como mi propio primo, ¿verdad, tía?

–¡Oh, sí! La madre de Ángela era idéntica a mi niña, igual de hermosas las dos. Bella en cambio…demasiado tosca, igual a su padre –contestó su tía. Mike cerró los ojos como avergonzado por la actitud de la señora, miré a Bella esperando ver dolor en su expresión. Nada; seguía sonriendo, su mirada clavada en su hermana, la cual no había dicho nada aún.

–Pero cuéntanos de ti, Edward, ¿cómo es eso de que tú y Mike fueron amigos? –me preguntó la tía.

Entre Mike y yo contamos nuestra vaga amistad. Lo hubiera hecho solo, pero aparte de que no recordaba gran cosa sobre él, aún tenía la mente turbada de malos pensamientos, todos dirigidos hacia mil maneras para hacer sufrir a cualquiera de ellas dos que hubiera hecho sufrir a Evan, aunque estaba inclinado a pensar que fue Bella. Como lo pensé antes, era tan hermosa que parecía letal. Aun así, no podía asegurar nada, ya que ambas respondían a las descripciones que me daba Evan por cartas, por lo que decidí no adelantarme a los hechos. Sería cauteloso, averiguaría lo suficiente.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Cullen?

–Llámeme Edward, señora, y claro, pregunte lo que quiera.

–¿Está usted de luto? –me preguntó educada, pero me recordó a las ancianas en los mercados que cotillean, y que andan como buitres en busca de un buen chisme. Pero decidí que esto podía tomarlo a mi favor para averiguar más.

–Sí, murió el último miembro de mi familia, era mi mejor amigo pero crecimos como hermanos.

–Cuánto lo siento –dijo Bella. Parecía sincera–. Mi más sentido pésame –agregó. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

–Mis padres y sus padres, como ustedes y los padres de ellas –le comenté a la señora Newton, señalando a Bella y a Ángela–, eran muy amigos, él y yo crecimos como hermanos, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y nos quedamos solos. Ahora el sufrió accidente en la planta que le arrebató la vida.

–¿En la planta? –preguntó, curiosa la señora Newton.

–Sí, es una industria tabacalera, "Cullen & Rogers. Inc."

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas. Ángela se ahogó con lo que estaba comiendo, la señora Newton abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Mike me miró con el ceño fruncido y Bella se tapó la boca con las manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¿Estás hablando de Evan? ¿Evan ha muerto? –Analicé más detenidamente a Ángela y a Bella antes de responder. A Bella parecía dolerle, pero bien podría estar actuando aunque, ¿para qué? Ángela en cambio miraba a Mike, dolida aunque no tanto como Bella. Traté de hacerme el sorprendido.

–¿Ustedes le conocían?

–Bueno, era un amigo de la familia. Mi esposo maneja el banco de la ciudad y alguna vez en una junta de inversionistas lo conocimos, era muy cercano a nosotros, sobre todo a Bella –dijo la tía. ¿Sobre todo a Bella?

–No tenía…no sabía, ¿hace cuánto pasó esto?

–Poco más de un mes; no tenía ni idea que ustedes tenían una relación con él.

Bella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y claramente comenzó a sollozar.

–Discúlpenme –dijo con la voz rota y se fue de allí. No subió las escaleras, así que supuse no fue a su habitación. Dejé que pasaran algunos minutos, en los que Mike me explicaba que Bella era muy cercana a Evan, la señora Newton me daba sus condolencias al igual que Ángela.

–Cuánto lo siento, señor Cullen. Es una verdadera lástima. Todos queríamos al señor Rogers, como si fuera de la familia.

Me disculpé, preguntando por el baño. Una vez salí del comedor me puse a buscar a Bella. Todo indicaba que era ella, la culpable. Salí al jardín: jamás terminaría de encontrarla, era un jardín enrome. Pero para mi buena suerte, vi un bultito en una banca. Era ella con las piernas flexionadas, pegadas a su estómago; su rostro estaba enterrado en sus rodillas. Traté de calmar mi furia, deseando verme amigable; ella no necesitaba saber cuánto la odiaba.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro descubierto. Descubrí que su piel era sumamente suave, y muy cálida. Haría fácil perderse a cualquier hombre, como Evan.

Ella levantó su rostro y descubrí que verdaderamente le dolía. Seguramente lloraba por culpa, ella sabía en el fondo la causa de su muerte y se sentía culpable. Con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz, comencé a limpiar sus lágrimas con los dedos; su nariz estaba enrojecida y tenía los párpados hinchados, incluso así se veía hermosa. Maldita.

–Me siento tan estúpida, era tu familia y aquí estás tú, consolando a esta perfecta extraña –me dijo entre sollozos. ¿Podía alguien ser tan buena fingiendo? Ella parecía una maestra, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de que la culpable fuera Ángela. Su rostro era aun más suave que sus hombros, como la piel de los duraznos.

–Tranquila, es bueno saber que Evan tenía gente que le quería tanto.

Seguí limpiando sus lágrimas, aun cuando ya no había nada que limpiar, fue entonces que me descubrí acariciando su rostro; sus ojos fijos en los míos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Su hálito olía tan jodidamente bien que casi me olvido de todo. Casi.

Carraspeé y alejé mi mano de su rostro. Ella se giró mirando hacia la nada.

–¿Ustedes eran… novios… o algo así? –le pregunté tratando de modular mi voz. Ella volvió el rostro hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos y las lágrimas de nuevo inundando sus pozos marrones.

–¿Alguna vez él te comentó…? Es decir… él nunca… yo, bueno, nunca lo vi sólo como a un amigo. Pero… no. Nunca fuimos nada.

¿No era esa la respuesta que yo buscaba? Tenía que ser ella. Aunque la timidez de Ángela, su mutismo, me resultaban sospechosos. Debía ser cuidadoso, no podía darme el lujo de cometer errores.

–No, él jamás habló de nadie, sólo que tú reacción…me dio a entender eso. Tranquila, sé cuánto duele, pero a él no le gustaría vernos así. Sonríe –le dije. Ella me sonrió con sus ojos llorosos y de pronto sus bracitos estaban rodeando mi cintura, mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho. Instintivamente la rodeé igualmente con los brazos, pensando que la mujer que temblaba en mi cuerpo era la asesina de Evan. Mi agarre era tan fuerte que seguramente ella lo sintió, pero ella lo adjudicaría a la situación. El olor a fresas de su cabello me mareaba de una manera que desearía no sucediera. Era delicioso. Ella tenía las armas para poner a cualquiera a sus pies, despiadada por ser hermosa, se aprovechaba de su perfección para pisar hombres.

_Yo no sería uno de ellos._

–De verdad, lo siento. Éramos muy buenos amigos, esto me afecta más de lo que me gustaría.

Iba a responderle cuando alguien a nuestras espaldas carraspeó. Me giré, dándome cuenta de que Bella aún estaba entre mis brazos. La posición no podía ser más comprometedora y Mike nos miraba con el gesto adusto.

–¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntó hoscamente. Ella ni siquiera pareció notar que a Mike le molestaba algo. Yo por mi parte aflojé mi agarré y la solté, pero ella parecía estar muy cómoda allí, en mi pecho así que no se soltó.

–Gracias, Mike, lo estoy. Edward me ha hecho sentir mejor –contestó. Su voz seguía rota aunque estaba más tranquila.

–Me alegro; Ángela quería hablar contigo, ella no se sintió muy bien después de la noticia, talvez deberías ir con ella.

Bella se supo de pie y al momento la zona donde hacía segundos descansaba su cuerpo ahora se sentía helada. La vi alejarse mientras Mike hacía otro tanto. Era natural en ella mover sus caderas, parecían tener el poder de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Había visto mujeres con andares sensuales, pero ninguno tan perfecto como aquel; en ningún momento pareció fingido, o a propósito, al contrario, lo que lo hacía más sensual era que ella parecía inconsciente de eso.

–Es hermosa, ¿no? –me preguntó Mike, aún con su tono hostil. Lo miré y sus ojos azules eran hielo.

–Lo es –le acepté.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Es la mujer de mi vida, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, y no planeo que eso cambie. Me agradas, Cullen, pero cuando se refiere a ella, no me interesan los buenos modales, ni las buenas formas. –Era claramente una amenaza, lo que él desconocía era que el venenoso aquí era yo. Era yo el que no se detendría en derribar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera para alcanzar mi objetivo: _mi venganza._

–¿Ella conoce tus planes a futuro, Mike?

–No te importa, sólo aléjate. –Le sonreí y palmeé su hombro. No me convenía que me alejaran de allí, al menos no hasta que alguna de las hermanas fueran las que me invitaran a venir; estaba seguro que sería Bella.

–También me agradas, Mike, tranquilo, no vine aquí a eso. No tengo ánimos de enamorarme ni mucho menos. No tan pronto, lo de Evan es reciente… –le dije. Eso era completamente real. Mike me miró y pareció avergonzarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

–Tienes razón, lo siento. A veces cuando se trata de ella pierdo la cabeza. –Me palmeó el hombro de vuelta y juntos entramos de regreso a la mansión.

Cuando íbamos cruzando la puerta del jardín, la discusión se oía fuerte.

–¡Lo hiciste apropósito, Isabella! –le gritaba la señora Newton a una enfurecida Bella.

–No grites, no es necesario. No hice a propósito nada, ella se cayó, ¿por qué demonios iba a tirarla? –Mire la escena más detenidamente. Ángela estaba en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y sobándose la cadera. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la ayudé a levantarse.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y emitió un pequeño "gracias" para mí, de nuevo sus ojos, en contraste con su expresión tímida, me resultaron distintos. Como pícaros. Después agregó mirando a su tía–: Ella no me tiró, tía, en serio, yo me caí solita. Fue un accidente.

–¡Pero si yo la vi! Ángela, no trates de encubrirla porque…

–¿Encubrirme? ¡Pero si yo no la tiré! –A cualquiera la escena le habría parecido ridícula e infantil, pero yo vi varias cosas aquí. Una de dos, o Bella siempre le hacía maldades a Ángela, o su tía siempre miraba mal donde no debía.

Después de mucho alegar entre ellas, Ángela se fue a su habitación con el rostro dolido. La señora newton le ordenó a Mike que fuera a verla y éste no muy contento accedió a ir. Después la señora se disculpó conmigo alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza y Bella y yo nos quedamos solos nuevamente. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, hasta que Bella comenzó a reírse como loca. La miré extrañado.

–Debes creer que estamos locos, qué vergüenza…

–Nada de eso, tranquila.

–Hum, mañana en la noche se dará una…especie de fiesta, más bien una reunión. Bueno, sé que no estás para fiestas, en realidad yo tampoco pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer; estás invitado, si gustas venir. Vale, me encantaría que vinieras –me dijo sonriendo. Esta era su arma más poderosa: su sonrisa, el rostro se le iluminaba cuando sonreía, la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa. Era la clase de rostros que habían nacido para sonreír, talvez era que parecía franca, honesta y auténtica. Si afán de coquetear aunque estaba seguro que cualquiera se derretiría ante ella si lo hacía.

_Yo no._

–Si a tu familia no le molesta, claro que vendré. Gracias por la invitación –le contesté sonriendo de vuelta, deseando en vano que mi sonrisa fuera la mitad de poderosa que la suya.

–Entonces es un hecho.

Después de platicar un rato más me disculpé diciéndole que era tarde. Ella pareció entender así que nos despedimos.

–Entonces…te veré mañana –dijo ella.

–Claro, me despides de Mike, de tu tía y tu hermana. Discúlpame con ellos por favor.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes –agregó. Parecía dudar con respecto a algo. De pronto me abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de responder. Se separó poniéndose de puntitas y besé mi mejilla. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

–¡Adiós! –me gritó desde arriba.

Salí de allí y le pedí al portero que me pidiera un taxi. Cuando llegó le di la dirección del hotel y hacia allí me llevó. Todo el camino tuve su rostro en mi mente. La balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia Bella, pero Ángela no quedaba descartada.

Entré a mi habitación y recordé lo que Mike dijo:

"_Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Es la mujer de mi vida, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, y no planeo que eso cambie. Me agradas, Cullen, pero cuando se refiere a ella, no me interesan los buenos modales, ni las buenas formas."_

"_Tienes razón, lo siento. A veces cuando se trata de ella pierdo la cabeza."_

Podía entenderlo, cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza con ella. Difícilmente podías notar algún defecto, no sólo en su hermoso rostro, no sólo en su perfecto cuerpo, sino en su actitud. Se miraba tan franca que talvez eso era lo que me hacía dudar. Aunque de nuevo era algo en su contra: sí, me hacía dudar puesto que me costaba creer que alguien fuera tan buena mintiendo, una experta en el arte de embaucar…de seducir. Pero era algo en su contra porque esa franqueza era la que la hacía tan irresistible. Ángela era también muy hermosa, pero no me imaginaba a ningún hombre perdiendo la cabeza por Ángela teniendo a Bella al lado. No…

Perder la cabeza. Ja. Era algo que no pasaría, yo simplemente me vengaría.

_Yo no sería uno de ellos…_

Tiempo después descubriría lo equivocado que estaba… por supuesto, yo_ SÍ_ sería uno de ellos.

*******

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan… ¿aclararon más dudas? ¿Las enredé más? Ok, por primera vez en la historia, WhiteDemon les dejará una N/A corta. Son las 4:11am así que sólo me resta agradecer y esperar que les guste.**

**Pásense por la nueva historia, "Mature", porfitas.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño…y sueño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	5. The Breastpin

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo IV. The Breastpin (El Prendedor).**

*****Importante*** Leer Nota de Autor al finalizar el cap.**

* * *

*******

_Jueves, 2 de enero del 2009_

_Hermano:_

_Perdón si no te había escrito antes, pero digamos que he estado un tanto ocupado. ¿Sabes?, conocí a una chica. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Tiene un toque tan misterioso que desde que la vi me volvió loco, puedo decir que la veo siendo la madre de mis hijos. No hay día que no piense en ella, que no sueñe con ella, no te daré muchos detalles, puesto que pretendo que sea sorpresa para cuando regreses, sólo te diré que me ha dado la mejor noche de toda mi vida._

_Como no pretendo que te emociones demasiado con mi relato (ya conozco tu temperamento puberto, Edward), me despido. Tengo a esta preciosa dama aún durmiendo en mi cama, por lo que sólo espero que para el día que regreses yo tenga algo más formal con ella. _

_Te extraño, hermano, las cosas no son iguales sin ti, peor confío en que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces, sé un caballero en cualquier parte de Alemania que te encuentres, por una vez en tu vida, ¿vale?_

_Con cariño_

_Evan. _

* * *

Me desperté en la mañana y no pude evitar pensar en Bella. Era cierto que mi certeza aún no era muy clara, pero por alguna razón ella me resultaba la más sospechosa, dado que de igual manera me resultaba la más hermosa. Digna de perder la cabeza.

Me retracté ante ese pensamiento, ya que eso significaba que era digna para dar la vida, como lo hizo Evan, por lo que no podía estar de acuerdo. Me estiré en la cama, y me metí al baño. De nuevo me vestí de negro y salí a caminar un rato.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente para poder dar una buena actuación hoy por la noche, debía ser gentil, caballeroso, hacerlas caer a ambas, tenerlas en mis manos. Cualquiera que fuera la culpable, lo pagaría tan caro que desearía con ansias la suerte de mi hermano; ella rogaría por morir, pero eso sería algo que yo simplemente no concedería, su infierno estaría aquí, en vida.

Estuve toda la tarde en un parque, pensando y pensando en la mejor manera para descubrir la verdad. Me di cuenta que tenía demasiado tiempo sin comer nada; cuando estás en un estado de ánimo como el mío, situaciones elementales como el alimento se vuelven insustanciales. Entonces una idea me atacó el pensamiento y de pronto tenía el enorme antojo de comerme un emparedado.

Me dirigí hacia aquella cafetería donde había mirado a Bella por primera vez, ignorando que ella era mi posible destino, y digo destino porque de ahora en adelante mi única misión sería la venganza. Ése era mi objetivo.

Entré haciendo sonar aquella campanita que avisaba la entrada de alguien al lugar. Bella estaba como la vez pasada en la caja, cuando al escuchar el ruido levantó la mirada. Me miró y esa deslumbrante, hermosa y sobre todo infernal sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Respondí a su sonrisa no muy seguro de si lo hacía por conquistarla o porque de verdad me nacía hacerlo. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

–¡Edward! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! Pensé que te vería hasta la noche –me dijo una muy emocionada Bella.

Me gustaba que sintiera eso, ya que era un punto a mi favor con esto de la venganza, pero me asustaba que ésa no fuera la única razón. Debía aceptar, muy a mi pesar, que emocionar a una mujer como ella no sólo elevaba mi ego, sino que la hacía ver tan dulce y adorable que por momentos de verdad deseaba que no fuera ella la culpable, deseaba que no fuera ella la que tuviera que pagar por la muerte de mi hermano.

–Hey, Bella. Es sólo que…tenía hambre y, bueno, tenía ganas de verte antes. ¿Está eso mal? –le pregunté.

Ella me sonrió coquetamente y negó con la cabeza. Me indicó con la mano que pasara y me sentara en alguna mesa, pero yo preferí quedarme ahí.

–¿Te molesta si como aquí, en la barra? Para poder platicar…

–Está bien –sonrió y se giró hacia la señora de la cocina–. Madeline, ¿podrías ofrecerle el menú al señor Cullen, por favor?

La señora me entregó la carta y yo decidí comer una baguette de diferentes quesos y un capuccino. De nuevo, como ayer, la comida estaba verdaderamente buena. Bella y yo estuvimos platicando de cualquier cosa mientras yo comía y ella hacía algunas cuentas.

–¿Por qué trabajas? –le pregunté deseando obtener cualquier clase de información que me diera más pistas.

–Porque mi padre así lo habría querido, es decir, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Lo tengo todo, pero…no sé, siento que nada de ahí es mío, y yo quiero mis propias cosas, a demás me gusta estar fuera de ahí. Seguramente ayer te diste cuenta de la excelente relación que tengo con mi tía –alegó llena de sarcasmo–, por lo que éste es mi escape.

–¿Con tu tío tampoco te llevas bien?

–Oh, no, él es punto y aparte. Lo veo como a un padre, es sumamente amoroso, comprensivo. A él no le molesta mi manera de pensar, mi manera de vestir. A diferencia de mi tía el asume mi edad.

Por una parte, ella acababa de decir que era ambiciosa, deseaba hacerse de cosas, pero por otro lado, ella quería hacerlas por ella misma. Eso hablaba bien de ella, aunque si era una experta fingiendo…si era una estafadora, ella sería la clase de mujer que da una impresión contraria.

Era enredado, pero yo debía tomar todos los puntos en cuenta; hacerle pagar a la persona incorrecta sería un grave…gravísimo error. Después de alegar un rato sobre si pagaba o no la cuenta, ella ganó, diciendo que era cortesía de la casa; me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y quedé de verla en unas horas.

Ambos nos fuimos a arreglar para la noche. Yo seguiría vestido de negro, sólo que en esta ocasión sería formal: traje negro, corbata negra, camisa negra.

Terminé de arreglarme e hice un poco de tiempo, sabiendo que era de mala educación llegar demasiado temprano. Cuando consideré que era una hora apropiada para hacerlo, salí de la habitación del hotel y me dirigí a casa de los Newton; cuando llegué habían meseros de aquí a allá ofreciendo bocadillos, copas de vino, etc.

Tomé una de champagne y me puse a buscar a Bella, me conformaba con encontrar a Mike, pero para mi sorpresa fue a Ángela a quien encontré. Sentada en una mesa, sola, con una sonrisa amena y mirando a su alrededor.

Se le veía muy hermosa, traía un vestido color crema, el cabello recogido en una alta coleta que dejaba a la vista un hermoso y definido cuello. Apenas si se había maquillado pero lo que la hacía ver más linda era su expresión, como…inocente. Al verme su mirada se heló, sólo una fracción de segundo, después me sonrió y yo me senté a su lado.

–¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó como ayer, muy tímida.

–Muy bien, te ves muy linda, definitivamente luces hermosa –le dije.

Era sincero, aunque también intentaba ser "galante". Ella me sonrió y ahí, de nuevo, esa mirada tan pícara que escondía bajo la timidez. Puse más atención en ella ahora; verla así, tan radiante, me hacía dudar aún más: si Evan la conoció como ahora la miraba yo…habría sido fácil caer a sus pies. Quería ver su cuerpo, así que la invité a bailar. Ella aceptó gustosa así que se puso de pie. Ese vestid dejaba a la vista unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, el vestido se adhería a su figura, dejando ver lo finas que eran sus formas. Sí, sería fácil caer con ella.

Cuando ya estábamos bailando, decidí que era momento de platicar con ella, comenzaba a conocer a Bella, pero de Ángela no tenía ni idea.

–Dime, Ángela, ¿tú eras muy apegada a Evan, como Bella? –le pregunté, curioso. Ella se tensó y puso una cara de dolor.

–Uh, bueno…me caía muy bien. Si te soy honesta, me gustaba un poco, Evan era sumamente atractivo –dijo mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban y bajaba la vista–, pero él…digamos que, siempre miró más a Bella que a mí. Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, ella siempre acapara las miradas, siendo lo hermosa que es –dijo en tono triste.

De nuevo, la balanza se inclinaba hacia Bella.

…_pero él…digamos que, siempre miró más a Bella que a mí…_

Aún con esa afirmación, no debía fiarme. Seguimos bailando, mis manos en su cintura, sus brazos en mis hombros. Una melena caoba llamó mi atención desde la multitud y mi corazón se detuvo para inmediatamente dar rienda suelta a una serie de latidos tan inexplicable e imposiblemente rápidos. Sus enormes ojos chocaron con los míos y entonces la pude ver claramente, dado que estaba cerca de un faro.

Portaba un vestido negro tan ajustado que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre lo perfecta que era su figura. Sus piernas eran las más hermosas que yo hubiera mirado, unas piernas asesinas, mortíferas, su escote era simplemente exquisito, el cual cubría lo que parecían ser unos bien formados senos, los cuales estaban sobre su angosta cintura. Tan estrecha…

Y su rostro…Dios. Su rostro era el de los ángeles, preciosamente esculpido, definido e iluminado por su aura única y especial, enmarcado por su hermoso cabello.

¿De verdad pensé que la mujer que tenía ahora bailando conmigo era hermosa? Al lado de Bella nadie, NADIE, me resultaba hermosa, simplemente todas tenían enormes defectos a comparación de si increíble perfección. Me sonrió y yo volteé a ver a Ángela, iba a decirle que me disculpara un momento, pero su mirada me dejó helado.

Me miraba con reproche, gélido reproche que reflejaba una envidia tan grande que casi me tira; por supuesto no envidia hacia mí, sino a la beldad que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Rápidamente su mirada cambió, por una de sus cálidas y tímidas sonrisas.

Iba a decir algo pero ella habló primero.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo, ya estoy acostumbrada. Ve con ella… ¡oh!, no, espera, ella viene para acá –dijo, aún sonriendo pero esa lacerante mirada salía a la luz de vez en vez. Me giré de nuevo hacia donde Bella y era verdad. Ella venía hacia nosotros.

–Buenas noches, Edward. Angy, te ves hermosa –le dijo muy sincera Bella. Ángela la miró a los ojos unos momentos, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias, Bella, no es como si a ti no te lo dijeran diario…así que, para qué repetírtelo… –le contestó Ángela.

Me sentí un poco incómodo, me habría marchado pero de nuevo, éstas serían las situaciones que me darían pistas. Miré a Bella, esperando verla molesta, pero de nuevo esa ladina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–No seas tonta, Ángela, nunca me cansaría de escuchar lo hermosa que soy –le contestó, con la burla claramente inyectada en cada palabra–. Ven, Edward, acompáñame adentro. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Y dichas esas palabras me jaló del brazo, dejando a una Ángela muy molesta sola en medio de toda la gente. Me hubiera sentido mal por ella, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el andar de Bella delante de mí, agarrando mi brazo con su delicada mano mientras movía sus caderas, ceñidas en ese vestido negro que bien podría ser mi perdición.

Ahora que la miraba de espaldas, pude notar el escote que se pronunciaba en ésta, dejando a la vista su blanca piel, suave y hermosa. Era larga y delicada, demasiado para mi autocontrol, por lo que me solté de su agarre para después posar mis manos en su cintura. La detuve y la jalé hacia mi pecho, aún de espaldas.

–¿No te parece que fuiste un poco grosera con ella? –le pregunté, buscando una excusa para mi recién atrevimiento.

Ella se giró y lo único que pude mirar fue enojo. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea se soltó de mi agarre y me dijo molesta:

–¿No te parece a ti que es mi hermana y sé perfectamente lo que hago? Es decir, me molestan sus comentarios. Somos hermanas, no enemigas, no entiendo porqué es así…no debería verme de esa manera. Bastaba con un "Gracias, Bella", lo demás fue totalmente innecesario.

El dolor suplió al enojo, ahora parecía triste por la actitud de Ángela.

–Tienes razón, lo siento, es sólo que, bueno…olvídalo. ¿Me disculparías? Lamento haberme entrometido en la relación que tienes con tu hermana. ¿Sonaría muy estúpido si te dijera que cuando tomé tu cintura no pensé con claridad y dije la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió?

Al parecer funcionó, ya que enseguida comenzó a reír. Tomó mi mano y nos sentamos juntos con una copa de champagne en las manos. Me perdía en sus labios, en sus ojos, en el olor que desprendía su cabello, su cuello, en su escote, en sus piernas cruzadas dejándome ver su perfecto muslo, en cada parte de su perfecta anatomía.

Escuchamos un taconeo acercarse, para mirar a una Ángela que al parecer acababa de llorar. Se detuvo donde nos encontrábamos y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas. Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

–Discúlpame, Edward, me iré a acostar un rato…no me siento muy bien. Me despido en caso de que no te vuelva a ver durante la noche, dado que…–

No tengo idea de lo que siguió diciendo, ya que un brillo en su pecho llamó mi atención de tal manera que incluso me olvidé de la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Me olvidé de la fiesta, me olvidé de Bella, me olvidé de mi propio nombre:

Un prendedor con forma de "S" estaba puesto en su pecho, incrustado en diamantes. Era curioso que en mi bolsillo, muy bien guardado, un prendedor idéntico estaba envuelto en un pañuelo. Un prendedor que encontré en un sobre, dirigido hacia mi hermano, con una carta que aclaraba.

"…_te regalo mi prendedor, para que tengas algo con qué recordarme…"_

–Isabella, ¿puedes venir, por favor? –dijo su tía, molesta.

Ella se levantó y se disculpó, dejándome solo con Ángela, quien me miraba ceñuda, ya que mi vista estaba posada en su pecho. Debí parecer un pervertido, pero eso no me importó. Ella estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve, tratando de calmar mi voz. Ésta era mi pista clave.

–Es un hermoso el prendedor que llevas puesto, Ángela.

Ella me miró seria por un momento, después asintió y tragó saliva.

–Es un regalo que nos hicieron nuestros padres al nacer. Primero fue a Bella, después a mí.

–¿Eso…eso significa que ambas tienen uno? –le pregunté.

Estaba seguro que yo sonaba como un maldito ladrón que se encontraba planeando robar aquellos prendedores, pero de nuevo no me interesaba.

–Sí…se puede decir que sí –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño con sospecha–, bueno, no estoy segura.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hace meses que no se lo veo puesto, en fin, buenas noches, Edward.

Y dichas esas palabras subió las escaleras, dejándome ahí parado con tanto qué pensar.

Miré a Bella, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, discutiendo con su tía. Tenía una cara seria y apenada, pero se notaba que trataba de reír, mientras su tía agitaba los brazos exasperada. Me miró mientras la señora Newton seguía retándola; sin importarle la situación, me sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa, tan seductora, tan dulce y que comenzaba a volverme loco.

Ya no tenía dudas:

…_Era ella…_

*******

* * *

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! Bueno, antes que nada, y con un poco de temor de que…ya saben, lo que les voy a mostrar eclipse un poco el capítulo, les enseñaré un mail que me llegó hoy temprano en la mañana. Quiero que pongan su ojo más crítico, y me digan si opinan igual que yo.**

**El mail está a nombre de "José Miguel Allepuz", con un subject que dic: "HOLA!", y cuyo mail es allepuz357(arroba)gmail(punto)com. El mail sólo lo dejo en caso de que quieran felicitarla, y digo felicitarla porque claramente es una mujer, sobre su genialidad. El mail dice así:**

"_Hola Yanin! Me encantan tus historias, sobretodo la del burro que andaba para atrás con las orejas empinadas._

He leído que eres lesbiana o algo así, y a mí eso me la pone muy dura. Me encantaría que me comas el hiatu, por la noche, para que tu novia la luna nos mire y se ponga perraca. Tu amiga se supone que es bruta, pero yo con mis artes amatorias te pondré más bruta aún. Si quieres, se quieren apuntar a la fiesta tus amigas, Mili, Pili, tu madre, tus padres, tu amiga perdida, tu abuela, la niña de la curva, tu loro, un burrito relleno de chile (capital: santiago de chile) e incluso tu hija.

Andeleee, si quieres me puedes comer el taco, pinche pendeja, wey webonaaaa.

Tu si quieres pones tu experiencia de puta y yo mi juventud y mi rabo de 30 cm. Te voy a enseñar toda la anatomía (la de grey y la mía ^^).

Sin más, un admirador que huele tus braguitas por la noche mientras duerme y se pajea mirandote en esa silla dónde tienes sentada a la muñeca, que por cierto, yo de tí la lavaría, que anda un poquito guarra.

Un pollazo... saludo!"

**Ahora díganme ustedes si no es lo más gracioso que han leído en tooooda su vida. No me crean ingenua ni inocente, comprendo perfectamente que esta persona tenía la única intención de ofenderme, pero cariño, si es que lees esta nota, más que ofenderme me has halagado, tienes toda la razón, soy completamente sexy, espiable y sí, definitivamente te excitarías demasiado mirándome. Sólo una cuestión me hace dudar de tu palabra, eso de las braguitas, si de verdad me espiaras, sabrías que yo no uso.**

**Ahora, me parece que tienes talento, deberías de escribir fics humorísticos, debo decir que me reí demasiado, ya que tus ideas con claramente chistosas. Debo decir que son sumamente vulgares, lo cual opaca un poco tu escrito, pero ni modo, en esta vida sólo las privilegiadas podemos hacerlo sin caer en eso.**

**En fin, te recomiendo una beta por correo para que no caigas en eso, ¿vale?, y de verdad, felicitaciones. Por cierto, de parte de Mili, dice ella que si tú me mandas una polla, ella te manda un pollito. Lo sé, duele saber que es más graciosa que tú, me pasa todo el tiempo, pero así es la vida.**

**En fin, esperando que esto no haya opacado mi cap, ya que no es ni la mitad de bueno que ese mail, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se aclaró algo más?**

**Espero que sí, recuerden cuánto las amo, a todas, mil gracias por todos los RR, de verdad ustedes son las mejores.**

**Este cap va dedicado a Mili, quien me presionó con este cap, quien busca en él frases celebres y quien es mi pequeña y hermosa vidita. Te amo. También va dedicado a la genio del mail, sin ti me habría muerto sin saber que soy una… ¿cómo dijiste?, ah, sí, una golfa (lamento no decirlo textual, pero como te dije, no todas somos vulgares). **

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	6. Kissing You

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo V. Kissing You (Besándote).**

* * *

*******

_Edward: _

_Tengo tiempo ya saliendo con ella, y de verdad estoy enamorado. Jamás podrías entender la magia que la rodea. Estoy feliz de poder ser parte de su vida, no puedo esperar a que la conozcas._

_Las noches a su lado son simplemente maravillosas. Ya sé que te estás riendo de mi carta, crees que hablo como una mujer, pero no tengo palabras para poder expresar lo que ella me provoca._

_Besarla es…toda una experiencia. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Últimamente el negocio no va tan bien, pero sabes que se debe a la época del año, no te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo._

_Espero que regreses pronto, le propondré matrimonio y de verdad deseo que estés aquí para la boda. Te gustará tener sobrinos de cabello y ojos castaños, ya que tienen que parecerse a su madre._

_Un abrazo, hermano._

_Evan._

* * *

…_Era ella…_

Vi a su tía irse, aún con el rostro desencajado por la ira. Bella caminó hacia mí y cuando estuvo segura que su tía ya no la escucharía, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Nunca se cansará de hacerme sentir así, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

—¿Por qué te regañaba? —le pregunté, tratando de prestar atención, ya que en realidad mi mente estaba muy lejos, pensando en el prendedor.

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora.

—Ella cree que soy una perra que le hace la vida imposible a Ángela, y talvez sea cierto, sólo me gustaría que no se pusiera del lado de ninguna, que fuera equitativa…

Dejó de hablar de repente, escuchando con atención algo que yo no lograba captar. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el jardín de nuevo; parecía una niña chiquita a quien le dicen que llegó la navidad.

—Ven, Edward, él está aquí.

Yo no sabía a quién se refería, pero la seguí. Me soltó del brazo y corrió hacia un hombre mayor, de aspecto intimidante y sobreprotector. En cuanto vio a Bella su semblante serio cambió dejándole lugar a una mirada paternal.

—¡Bella! —exclamó mientras ella se le aventaba y lo abrazaba—. ¿Cómo está mi niña?

—Mira, tío, él es Edward, Edward, él es mi tío, Eleazar.

Eleazar me dio una mirada algo severa, pero me tendió la mano y saludó con educación. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a todo. Ya no me quedaba ninguna duda, era el prendedor lo que me había hecho entender que de verdad, era ella la causante de la muere de Evan. No había otra verdad.

Después de unos minutos de estar con su tío, ella me sacó a una zona en el jardín donde había menos ruido y nos sentamos en un banco. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser tan retorcida? Llorar su muerte como lo hizo, con tanto dolor, con tanta…pena. Era demasiado hipócrita, una verdadera actriz.

—A Evan le gustaba venir aquí —me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ella miraba a las estrellas con aire soñador. La luna delineaba su perfil y yo comencé a temblar. Ya no de ira.

Deseo.

Aunque la mención de Evan hizo que la odiara un poco más.

—No quiero hablar de Evan en estos momentos, Bella.

Ella me miró y sonrió. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a dibujar figuras sin ningún patrón con sus dedos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —me preguntó.

Yo quería sacar a tema el prendedor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Angela es muy rara, actúa siempre muy tímida. ¿Por qué es así? —le dije, tratando de buscar el camino correcto.

—No lo sé, de pequeñas siempre tuvimos una muy buena relación, pero comenzamos a crecer y ella se volvió…algo amargada. Además de amargada es una niña caprichosa. Consentida. Pienso que eso se debe a la educación que mi tía le ha dado.

—Pero tu tía las ha educado a ambas, y tú no eres ni amargada ni caprichosa ni consentida.

—Cierto, pero creo que eso se debe a que fui más apegada a mi tío que a mi tía. Aunque él siempre trata de darme todo, nunca dejó de lado las enseñanzas grandes de la vida. "No importa el qué, lucha por lo que quieres."

Eso sonaba mucho a "No importa a quién tengas que pisar con tal de triunfar."

—Supongo que eso te ha dado el carácter que tienes —le dije.

La rabia me carcomía casi tanto como las ganas de besarla. Ella me sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Ven, Edward —soltó en un gritito ahogado, con urgencia y llena de emoción.

Parecía una niña a punto de hacer una travesura. Me tomó de la mano y corrió hacia la parte del jardín más oscura. Atravesamos el camino cerrado por unos cuantos árboles hasta que llegamos a una pequeña laguna. ¿Una casa con una laguna?

—Vaya…tener tu propia laguna es pasarte de la raya —le dije, medio burlón.

No quería que mi fachada de persona amable y agradable se cayera.

—Díselo a mis tíos. Anda, nada conmigo —dijo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no se desnudara, pero ella simplemente, con todo y vestido, se aventó al agua. Estaba loca.

No pude evitar reírme y me lancé con ella, con ropa.

Estuvimos nadando por un buen rato. El agua estaba helada pero ella parecía disfrutarlo.

—¿No te da miedo perder tu prendedor estando sumergida en el agua?

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuál prendedor? —me dijo con sospecha.

—Angela me dijo cuando estábamos solos que sus padres les regalaron unos prendedores. El de ella es muy bonito, si yo fuera tú no estaría sumergido en un lago donde podría perderlo —le dije y me maldije internamente.

Qué manera más estúpida de sacar el tema. No pude verme más obvio, era clarísimo que tenía dobles intenciones con mi comentario.

Ella siguió mirándome con sospecha, era demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta. Por supuesto, la relación sería clara. Yo conocía a Evan, ella le regaló el prendedor a él. Por supuesto, era información que no me iba a soltar.

—No lo traigo puesto —fue su única respuesta.

Bueno, eso era todo, ¿no?

Salimos del lago unos minutos después. Toda la magia se rompió después de mi pequeña intromisión, así que, empapados, nos dirigimos a casa.

Ella me llevó dentro por la parte de atrás. No queríamos que en la gran cena alguien nos descubriera así que fuimos hasta su cuarto.

Ella salió y regresó unos minutos después con ropa de hombre.

—Es de Mike…supongo que te quedará, al menos por ahora, o te resfriarás —dijo y acto seguido entró al baño, supongo que ha cambiarse también.

Me cambié la ropa rápidamente. La ropa de Mike me quedaba algo pequeña. Yo era más alto y más fornido, pero por ahora estaba bien.

Me puse a ver las cosas en su habitación, mientras ella seguía cambiándose. Tenía libros por montón, demasiados autores. Discos compactos que sorprendentemente eran mi tipo exacto de música. Y muchas fotografías por todos lados.

Ella con amigas, amigos, su familia, Mike, y en su buró, cerca de su cama, una foto de ella con Evan.

_Evan_.

Ella estaba colgada en su espalda, con una clara carcajada, él tenía otra enorme sonrisa, al parecer en el momento que la foto fue tomada, ellos se estaban cayendo porque están inclinados.

Era una foto que estaba llena de amor, pero ahí había dos cosas que no me cuadraban. Una, era que parecía un amor fraternal, como de hermanos, y otra, que ella parecía quererlo tanto como él a ella, y definitivamente alguien que lo hubiera querido aunque sea un poco jamás le habría hecho el daño que le hizo.

Entonces, ¿qué iba mal?

Sin tiempo a pensar más, escuché como la puerta se abría y Bella salía en lo que parecía ropa para hacer yoga. Su cabello seguía empapado pero ahora estaba cepillado. Ni siquiera con esa ropa se veía mal, al contrario, ahora se veía tan dulce, natural.

—Es difícil creer que esté muerto —me dijo, mirando la misma foto que miraba yo—. Jamás podré hacerme a la idea de que ya no está.

La miré y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, pero no las derramó, además de que una sonrisa pacífica eclipsaba sus ojos tristes.

¿Cómo podía ella de todas las personas sonreír pacíficamente cuando mi hermano sufrió y sufrió? Su muerte no fue algo lindo como para que ella lo viera de ese modo. Apreté los puños en mi costado, tratando de reprimir las ganas de lastimarla ahí mismo.

—Lo lamento, sé que tú también le querías, también te duele.

¿También? ¿También le quería, también me dolía? ¡Por Dios! Ella no tenía ni idea. Estaba enfadándome cada vez más.

—Jamás entenderías cuánto, nadie lo haría, no pretendas hacerlo —le dije con los dientes apretados.

Ella me miró un poco dolida pero asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Es hora de irme. Dile a Mike que gracias por la ropa, se la traeré mañana. Nos vemos, Bella —le solté.

Ella sólo asintió pero, por fin, sus lágrimas retenidas fueron liberadas, y ahora sus mejillas estaban empapadas tanto como su cabello. ¿Qué tenía ella que despertaba en mí al ser más protector? Era irónico que yo, siendo quien quería que ella sufriera, detestara verla llorar.

—No llores, Bella —le dije, acariciando su mejilla, secando con mis dedos sus lágrimas.

Ella inclinó su rostro hacia mi mano y cerró los ojos, dejándome ver a alguien tan vulnerable. No pude resistirme y la abracé, como si de verdad ambos sufriéramos tanto por la muerte de Evan, como si de verdad ella y yo estuviéramos compartiendo un dolor, la misma pérdida, como si de verdad en esto fuéramos equipo, y no enemigos.

Ella me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y comenzó a llorar como lo había hecho la otra mañana. Enterré mi cabeza en sus cabellos, inhalando su exquisito perfume, tratando de calmarme, pero esto sólo hizo que me perdiera más. ¿Qué tenía Bella que me hipnotizaba?

Despegó su rostro de mi pecho pero sin soltar el abrazo. Me miró y se rió un poco.

—Parece que eres como mi paño de lágrimas. Siempre te toca a ti verme llorar. Lo lamento.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, llevado completamente por mis instintos, corté la distancia que nos separaba y la besé.

El impacto de tal suceso me desarmó por completo. Jamás podría terminar de explicar lo que me pasó cuando sus labios tocaron los míos. Nunca con palabras. Tendría que inventar todo un nuevo idioma para poder decir lo que su boca me provocó.

Mis manos seguían ahí, en su rostro, y no pude más que acariciarlo con más fervor, ella apretó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y soltó un suspiro, lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de todo. Me separé y la vi ahí, con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pude ver que eran amables, honestos.

Pura actuación, me recordé.

—De verdad, tengo que irme —le dije, y me sorprendió el tono de voz que de mis labios salió.

Tan cargado de deseo que seguramente ella también lo notó. Asintió y se separó de mí, haciéndome extrañar su aroma, su aliento, su cuerpo.

—Mañana, me gustaría verte. ¿Crees que podrías ir a la cafetería? De verdad, de verdad, me gustaría volver a verte —me dijo, casi suplicando. Le dije que sí y después le di un beso en la mejilla. Era suave, demasiado suave.

Salí de su habitación y en menos de cinco minutos yo ya iba conduciendo camino al hotel donde me hospedaba, aún con el sabor de sus labios en mi paladar.

Cuando llegué al hotel releí la carta que Evan recibió como su bala asesina, y también el prendedor, que ahora sabía pertenecía a Bella.

La carta era tan fría, no parecía ser de ella, pero, ¿cómo no serlo? Ya no necesitaba más pruebas, era obvio que fue ella.

En mi interior, algo gritaba, rogaba que no fuera ella. Hubiera preferido que fuera Angela, hacerla pagar a ella y después estar con Bella, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que en verdad no tuviera que ser ella la que pagara con sangre todo lo que Evan tuvo que pasar.

Pero la realidad era otra, Bella fue la única que lo hirió, fue ella quien lo lastimó, ella fue quien lo mató, y ahora era mi turno de hacerle lo mismo, lentamente.

Al otro día, en la mañana, me desperté con la imagen de su beso revoloteando a mi alrededor. De verdad, tenía que caminar con cuidado, no podía dejar que ella me hechizara como lo hizo con Evan, de lo contrario mi venganza no serviría de nada, sería todo un fracaso.

Me bañé y después de vestirme, fui directo a la cafetería, sabiendo que ella me esperaba. Cuando llegué allí, ella me sonrió, con esa forma radiante de hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo, y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Como en la mañana no pensé en nada más que no fueran sus labios, no pude contenerme y yo giré el rostro y la besé allí, donde se sentía como a cielo. Ella se rió sin despegarse de mi boca y de verdad, estaba seguro que mis sentimientos por ella crecían demasiado rápido. Los buenos y los malos.

Tenía miedo, me iba a enamorar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. la odiaba, sí, pero ya no podía imaginarme lejos de ella.

*******

* * *

**Chan chan chan. Edward ya cayó. ****Ok, sí, me tardé más de dos meses con este fic, y no tengo perdón de dios. Lo sé, pero les juro que…si escriben también, sabrán que a veces simplemente no llega la luz al cerebro. Por más que tratas, y tratas, no escribes nada que te convenza. Este cap no dice mucho (sólo se besan cof cof casi nada cof cof), pero necesito que la ambigüedad de los sentimientos de Edward sea clara. El odio, y el amor, ya saben. Ustedes creen que sea Bella y ángela? Porfis, para las que han leído la novela, no den spoilers vale? Aunque les aclaro, como se habrán dado cuenta en este cap, que tomé la idea, pero no estoy siguiendo la ñinea, ya que esto jamás pasa en la novela, vale?**

**Por cierto, dense el tiempo de leer todo, en el Disclaimers aclaro que es una novela de Caridad Bravo Adams, está de más que me lo pregunten en los rr.**

**Bueno, disculparme por el retraso, para las que siguen mis demás historias, saben que me estoy poniendo al corriente, así que no me odien, zaz? Yo las amo.**

**Lean porfis mi nuevo twoshot, se llama "Bella y Perversa", apenas está publicado desde ayer^^**

**A mis rr retrasados, justo ahora comienzo a responderlos**

**Milita, te amo, querías leer esto y aquí está. También para saranya.x, amiga, perdón por la demora, espero que tu ojo crítico siga aceptado este fic. **

**Saludos a la hermandad de la flauta negra y a la isla del chiliwil cortado…o era del camarón? También a toda mililandia. Arriba la rebeldía.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	7. Please, Be My Girl

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo VI. Please, Be My Girl (Por Favor, Sé Mi Novia).**

* * *

_Edward_:

_Le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó. Vamos a decirle a su familia cuando tengamos oportunidad, pero por ahora estamos disfrutando nuestro amor._

_A veces noto que ella no es muy feliz aquí, creo que se debe a la falta de tecnología, pero de alguna manera sabe aceptar lo que nos toca._

_Espero tenerte aquí para cuando vaya a pedir su mano._

_Ya no sólo es una sorpresa la que quiero darte. No sólo es ella, es toda su familia y un pequeño regalo que me ha dado._

_Te espero pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_Evan._

* * *

_Tenía miedo, me iba a enamorar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. La odiaba, sí, pero ya no podía imaginarme lejos de ella._

—Te ves hermosa esta mañana —le dije, besando sus nudillos.

Ella me sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

Se salió de sus labores y dejó a cargo a Madeline. La tomé de la mano y la saqué de ahí.

—¿Querrías dar un paseo hoy, conmigo? —le pregunté usando todo el poder de mi mirada.

Aunque era obvio que yo le gustaba, no parecía la clase de chica que se dejaba engatusar por una cara bonita. Si la entendía bien gracias a Evan, ella sólo se dejaba enamorar por dinero.

Hipócrita.

—Sería un placer —dijo y comenzamos a caminar. Después de unos minutos en un silencio que me ponía nervioso, ella habló—: Me gustaría que fueras hoy a cenar…a mi casa. Quiero que convivas con nosotros un poco, que te conozcan.

—¿Enserio? —le pregunté, incrédulo.

No era como si ya fuéramos pareja. ¿Por qué ella deseaba hacer esto?

Ella pareció ver a través de mí, leyendo mis pensamientos y se rió.

—No es como que vas a pedir mi mano, Edward, cálmate. Sólo quiero que seas más parte de mí. No miento cuando digo que me gustas, y… bueno, debo advertirte que no soy la clase de mujer que tiene aventurillas…

Sonreí, pero, en mi mente, todo pasaba muy de manera roja, enfurecida y colérica. Por supuesto que no, ella no buscaba aventurillas, como las llamaba ella; no, ella buscaba alguien millonario a quién engañar con sus encantos, hechizarlo no sólo con su belleza, sino con su aparentemente hermosa alma.

—Me encantaría ir —dije aún sonriendo. No pretendía que ella notara cuánto la odiaba… ni cuanto la deseaba—. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que llegara a tu casa?

—Por ahora tengo que volver a trabajar. Me encantó que vinieras a visitarme… ¿te veo en mi casa a las ocho? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mis labios y apenas los rozaba.

Los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo ante u tacto eran casi imposibles de reprimir. Casi.

Fue cuando la miré a los ojos que caí en la trampa que ellos tenían guardada. Me deshice con su mirada y la besé, tratando de hacerle saber cuán enamorado estaba de ella, pero que tenía que hacerla pagar.

De alguna manera, ella lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido una vez que nos separamos. Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y analizó mi rostro, posando sus ojos en cada parte de mi cara—. Edward, ¿por qué me besaste así?

—Te veré a las ocho —le dije suspirando.

Besé una vez más sus labios, esta vez castamente. La vi hasta que entró de nuevo a su cafetería y yo me dirigí al hotel en el que me hospedaba.

A las siete yo ya estaba listo para salir en dirección a casa de los Newton.

Pero tenía un poco de tiempo de sobra, lo que me hacía sumergirme en mis oscuros pensamientos. Me daba cuenta que mi alma poco a poco se volvía más y más negra, como perdiendo vida. Como si mi corazón siguiera latiendo sin ningún sentido ya, lo cual, para mí, era peor a que dejara de latir en absoluto.

Entonces sus ojos color marrón llegaron a mi mente, su sonrisa…su roce. Inmediatamente mi corazón aceleró la marcha dando paso a lo que sentí sería un infarto.

Debí ser más cuidadoso. Evan nunca fue tonto, si él cayó tan ciegamente con una mujer como ella, inevitablemente lo haría yo. Si él se enamoró, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió que no lo haría yo?

Enamorarse de Bella Swan era demasiado sencillo, iba de acuerdo con las reglas de la lógica.

Cuando me di cuenta, faltaban sólo veinte minutos para la hora, así que me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la salida en busca de un Taxi.

A las ocho en punto estaba tocando el timbre de la mansión de los Newton. Me abrió una señora del aseo y me pidió que esperara en la sala, ya que pronto bajaría alguien a recibirme.

Bajó quien menos me imaginé.

Ángela.

—Hola, Edward. Bella estará aquí en unos minutos. Te ves muy bien —soltó tímidamente.

Ella se veía realmente hermosa, pero ya había descubierto la noche anterior que, en realidad, esa belleza sería siempre eclipsada por Bella. Dato que corroboré en el momento en que ella bajaba las escaleras, de manera sencilla, sonriendo de una manera tan arrebatadora que me robó el aliento.

Me olvidé de que, por cortesía, debía responder al halago de Ángela, caminé hacia las escaleras y le tendí la mano a Bella.

—Estás preciosa —le dije mientras besaba su mano.

Ella se rió más fuerte. Cuando me giré, Ángela ya se alejaba de nosotros.

Minutos después, toda la familia ya estaba abajo. Me sorprendió ver al Señor Eleazar. Cenar con el fue toda una experiencia. Tenía un carácter imponente, que dejaba en claro cuánto cuidaba de su familia. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que me sorprendía mirando a Bella más de la cuenta.

—Entonces, Edward, me contó mi esposa que eras amigo de Evan, ¿es cierto?

Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa, tratando de que el odio que destilaba se quedara allí y no se reflejara en mis ojos.

—Así es, era casi como mi hermano. Crecimos juntos. La industria tabacalera que su banco maneja también es mía.

—Entonces, Edward Cullen, ¿no? Nunca habló mucho acerca de porqué la planta se llamaba "Cullen & Rogers". Una gran persona, tu amigo. Muy cercano a nosotros. Lamento mucho su muerte —dijo.

Se podía ver que era un señor bueno y que en verdad lo decía de corazón.

Asentí estando de acuerdo con él y seguimos comiendo.

—A ti te debe de afectar más que a todos, ¿no es así, Bella? —dijo de repente la tímida de su hermana.

Me sorprendió que ella, que casi nunca hablaba, lo hiciera para soltar esos comentarios tan enigmáticos.

Bella ni se inmutó. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

—Debo decir que, en mi ausencia, cuando hablábamos por teléfono siempre hablabas de él. A veces me hacía sentir tan celoso, no me caía bien —dijo Mike.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible, tan increíblemente idiota? Estuve a punto de pararme y romperle la cara, pero Bella se puso de pie antes que yo.

—Eso fue tan corriente y fuera de lugar que ni siquiera fue digno de un Newton, ¿no te parece, tía? —preguntó sarcástica. Aventó su servilleta a la mesa y agregó—: Con permiso.

Salió y vi a Mike haciendo intentos de seguirla, pero una mirada de su padre bastó para que tomara asiento de nuevo.

—No te quiero ver merodeando por ahí donde esté ella, ¿entendido?

Mike asintió, y, como yo no debía temerle a ese señor, me puse de pie y _yo sí_ la seguí.

Por supuesto nadie me detuvo.

La encontré en la misma banca de la vez pasada. Parecía que todos mis encuentros con ella serían en este lugar, y parecía que siempre la iba a encontrar llorando.

Me senté a su lado y me debatí entre abrazarla o sólo esperar a que dejara de llorar. No tuve qué pensármelo mucho, ya que fue ella quien me tomó de la cintura y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. No hacía mucho ruido al llorar, las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro.

—Lamento eso, fue tan descortés. A veces Mike es muy tonto, pero es bueno.

—Lo sé —dije mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, desde la coronilla hasta su espalda.

—Háblame de su niñez. ¿Cómo era Evan de niño?

Me tensé ante su cuestionamiento. ¿Cómo podía seguir con su fachada de mujer dolida? No podía entenderlo… no podía creer hasta que punto llegaba su farsa.

—Pues, éramos niños muy traviesos. Siempre estábamos metidos en problemas. De alguna manera él solía salvarse del regaño y me dejaba todo el paquete a mí. Aunque los castigos los hacíamos juntos. Era muy solidario.

Se quedó callada y yo sentí que tenía que preguntar.

—¿Tú crees que él estuvo enamorado de ti?

Ella soltó una risita.

—En verdad no lo sé. Siempre habló de un amor hacia alguien en este pueblo, y, según sé, yo era la única mujer con la que tenía una relación. En fin, si es que me amó, jamás me habló de sus sentimientos.

—¿No crees que podría haber sido Ángela? —continué curioseando, tratando de que la ansiedad en mi voz no fuera notoria.

—¿Ángela? —preguntó incrédula y después se soltó a reír—. Beno, tenían una buena relación, pero mera cortesía. Nunca vi amor ahí. Ángela está enamorada de mi primo Mike desde que tengo memoria.

Trataba de ordenar el caos en mi cabeza. De procesar toda la información y entenderla, de saber la vedad a base de meras conjeturas, pero en realidad era difícil pensar que la mujer que tenía a mi lado era mala, parecía tan buena, tan pura.

Pero de alguna manera, era eso lo que me hacía señalarla como la culpable; Evan hablaba de ella en sus cartas como mágica. ¿Quién sino ella? Ángela podía ser hermosa, pero de ninguna manera podía ser la clase de mujer que hechizaba hombres.

Sólo una mujer con la belleza y energía de Isabella Swan podría ocasionar que un hombre perdiera la cabeza como lo hizo Evan.

—Alguna vez creí estar enamorada de él —soltó de repente y yo me tensé, pero no dije nada, invitándola a continuar—. Sería difícil no hacerlo, él era demasiado perfecto, pero después me di cuenta que sentía por el lo que siento por Mike, sólo amor fraternal.

No supe qué hacer. Un remolino de sentimientos alborotaba todo mi sistema.

Por un lado, estaban las ganas de hacerle pagar los platos rotos. Quería verla suplicando por el perdón, llorar, que se hincara, que sufriera una quinta parte de lo que mi hermano lo hizo por ella. Por otro lado…estaba lo que ella me hacía sentir. Tan hermosa y perfecta, estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que esta venganza no sólo la haría sufrir a ella.

Y demasiado sorprendido estaba cuando me di cuenta de un tercer sentimiento.

Celos.

¿Ella había estado enamorada de Evan? Eso fue lo que dijo. Ella había puesto sus ojos en alguien más. De alguna manera creía que ella jamás lo amó, que sólo lo usó y eso sólo lograba que yo la odiara, pero saber que sí le quiso… o al menos que ella eso decía… me calaba los huesos.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, ella debió entregarse completamente a él. Si ella sentía que le quería, no fue sólo sexo, también hicieron el amor.

La idea… la sola imagen de Bella desnuda en brazos e otro sacó al cavernícola que existe en mí y la besé.

Fuerte. Estampé mis labios contra los de ella, enroscando mis brazos en su cintura, apretándola a mi cuerpo. Ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida por mi beso, pero, unos segundos después, su legua ya estaba danzando contra la mía. Sus manos en mi cuello mientras una de las mías bajaba hasta su cadera.

Era un cuerpo de diosa, una piel hermosa. Era como una sirena que tenía todo para volverte loco. Me tenía completamente perdido.

Me separé de ella y pegué mi frente a la suya, mientras los dos tratábamos de acompasar nuestra respiración.

Un sentimiento de desesperación me embargó. Desesperación por sentirla mía, por hacerla mía, por besar cada parte de su cuerpo, de poder contemplarla sin tapujos, de tocarla, de escucharla gritar mi nombre mientras la penetraba, _necesitaba _estar dentro de ella. Estaba desesperado por escuchar de sus labios que me amaba.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente ante la angustia que comenzaba a sentir. La miré a los ojos y ella me miraba de vuelta, tan desesperada como yo.

—Por favor, Bella, sé mi novia, quiero que estés conmigo, quiero besarte todo el tiempo, quiero sacarte de la mano a caminar, quiero que tus sonrisas sean sólo mías, quiero tu cuerpo y quiero tu alma, te quiero a ti. Por favor, sé mi novia.

No había dicho ni una sola palabra. De verdad deseaba que dijera que sí, en ese momento de verdad deseaba hacerla feliz y que aceptara y que fuéramos una pareja de novios cualquiera, porque en ese momento la venganza que tenía planeada ni siquiera rondó por mi cabeza. No había otro sentimiento que la pura adoración que los labios de esta mujer me hacían sentir.

Ella asintió y me besó de nuevo, esta vez en todo el rostro, dejando besos castos en mis ojos, mejillas nariz, frente y cualquier lugar que estuviera a su alcance, provocando mi risa y que la lazara en brazos y le diera vueltas, mientras ella reía echando su cabeza para atrás.

Estuvimos más rato en el jardín, mirando el cielo y haciendo bromas de cualquier cosa. Su sonrisa eclipsaba cualquier sentimiento de odio que pudiera sentir por ella. Sabía que, más tarde, en la habitación del hotel, todo saldría a flote, pero ahora me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Después de besarnos mucho rato, ella me dijo que pasaría temprano por mí al hotel. Quería mostrarme un lugar así que no iría a "Isabella's", su cafetería. Acepté gustoso y con un último beso, me despedí de ella, lleno de energía positiva, de amor por ese ser tan increíblemente hermoso.

Sólo necesite tres minutos de estar sin ella para que una rabia completamente infernal me embargara y casi paralizara mi corazón, el cual hace unos minutos se sentía tan vivo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sí, ése era el plan, enamorarla y hacerla sufrir. Sabía ya que también estaba enamorado de ella, pero lo de hace un rato no tenía perdón de Dios.

Disfruté de sus besos, me imaginé a mí mismo haciéndola feliz, llenándola de amor.

_Eso jamás iba a pasar._

Ella y yo no seríamos felices, jamás. Haría de su vida un infierno y, por ende, la mía sería uno peor.

Ella sufriría por mis malos tratos, porque no descansaría día y noche en buscar la oportunidad de humillarla.

Yo sufriría por hacerle eso a la mujer que amaba.

_Que amaba demasiado. Esto iba a matarme en vida._

Me quedé dormido con el prendedor de Evan en una mano y con el recuerdo de Bella en mi mente. Un sentimiento bastante agridulce al que tenía que acostumbrarme, porque así iba a ser de aquí en adelante.

_Siempre._

* * *

**Uff… cof cof soy una perra cof cof.**

**Eehh… hola(?) sí, bueno, se me cae la cara de vergüenza. He de decir que entiendo quedespués de mi retraso seguro muchas chicas dejaron de seguir la histria. Para las que sigan aquí, mis más sinceras disculpas. No hay pretexto. Sólo estaba bloqueada, pero me parece que ofrezco ahora un buen capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Milicienta, te amo, de aki a chile!**

**Gracias a todas por los rr y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Que les parece Edward? Es sumamente patan y estupido, pero agh es tan sexy! Con gusto dejaria que pagara sus venganzas cnmigo jajaja**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	8. Let's Get Married, I'm Fucked Up

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo VII. ****Let's Get Married, I'm Fucked Up (Casémonos, Estoy Jodido).**

* * *

_Deseo más que a nada verlo, lo espero pero él se está demorando demasiado.__ ¿Por qué tarda tanto? _

_Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, recordando al que alguna vez compartió mi cama por mucho tiempo._

_¿Le amé alguna vez? No, no creo que lo haya hecho. Yo he amado únicamente a un solo hombre, por el cual estaría dispuesta a cambiar. Si él llega a ser mío, lo haré el más feliz sobre la Tierra. El dinero es importante, siempre lo será, y sé que él algún día lo tendrá. _

_Con Evan nunca estuve segura, pero él… él lo tiene ya, algún día obtendrá más y yo seré la afortunada que disfrute de él. Le daré los hijos que quiera. El hijo de Evan era un estorbo en esos momentos, por lo que tenerlo no era una opción. _

_No soy una mala mujer, sólo soy práctica, pero a él… a él lo haría papá mil veces si me lo pidiera._

_Haría lo que me pidiera porque estoy segura que nací para hacerlo feliz._

_Por fin lo veo, ya se había tardado demasiado… estaba poniéndome ansiosa, no soporto tenerlo lejos de mí._

—_Hola —le digo sonriendo—, buenos días._

—_Buenos días…_

Me desperté con el sol en mi rostro. ¿Qué hora era? Bella estaría aquí en cualquier momento y yo seguía tratando de abrir los ojos. En cuanto puse un pie fuera de la cama el teléfono de mi habitación sonó.

Lo contesté y la señorita de recepción me dijo que me buscaban. Le dije que bajaba en un minuto y me metí al baño.

En quince minutos yo ya estaba bañado, vestido y más despeinado que nunca, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la rebeldía de mi cabello que lo dejé ser.

Bajé a la recepción y ahí estaba Bella. Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada fija en una ventana. En cuanto me vio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, buenos días —me saludó, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco.

—Buenos días —le contesté, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios—. Lamento haberme demorado, pero me quedé dormido.

—No te preocupes, no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Bueno, ¿vamos?

—Vamos. ¿Adónde me llevarás? —le pregunté, curioso.

—Lo verás cuando estemos ahí, vamos.

Salimos del hotel y me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo, quise cubrirle con mi chamarra pero ella parecía feliz de mojarse. Me recordaba a una niña pequeña. La diferencia era que los niños nunca mentían y ella parecía ser una experta.

Nos montamos en la camioneta roja que vi el día que la conocí. Era vieja y oxidada, y no entendía cómo teniendo el dinero que tenía, ella compraba esta camioneta. Eran estas cosas las que no cuadraban con el perfil de la ambiciosa que yo tenía. ¿Por qué trabajaba? ¿Por qué daba la impresión de ser tan independiente?

¿Sería parte de ser perfecta? Como si fuera tan inteligente para saber que esta clase de mujeres son las mejores. ¿Acaso todo era parte de su show, dando una impresión a su familia, y a cualquiera?

—¿Qué piensas, Edward? —dijo, interrumpiendo mis ideas.

Me di cuenta que estábamos en la carretera.

—Trato de adivinar adónde vamos, eso es todo.

—Bien, te diré sólo porque te ves muy distraído y no me haces mucho caso., así que en el momento que lo sepas quiero que me beses todo el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias y asentí.

—Bien, vamos al acuario de Seattle, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

No pregunté nada más. No me molestaba ir a un acuario aunque tampoco me emocionaba demasiado. Lo que me ponía a mil era la compañía que tenía.

Estaba jodido. Cien por ciento jodido si quería arruinar la vida de alguien que no soportaba ver sufrir. En verdad, no tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar esto.

Unas dos horas después estábamos estacionándonos en un gran acuario. El clima no era muy cálido ni muy frío, me gustaba porque te hacía sentir cómodo. Bella tomó mi mano y se puso a caminar como si conociera ese lugar a la perfección.

—Señorita Swan, ¡qué gusto y milagro verla por aquí! —dijo un hombre de unos sesenta años, tomándole la mano libre y apretándola con cariño—. ¿No viene con usted el joven Evan?

Me tensé ante la mención de mi hermano y Bella lo notó. Me sonrió y dio un apretón a mi mano.

—No, señor, él no nos acompaña hoy, pero éste de aquí es Edward, su hermano.

Bella sabía a la perfección que Evan no era mi hermano, pero también sabía que era como yo lo veía, para mí, él siempre sería mi hermano.

El señor me miró y sonrió.

—Me imagino que viene a hacerse cargo de _ese _animal —dijo en tono despectivo pero en el fondo había un cariño en sus palabras—. No la soporto, ya no más, cada día me vuelve más loco. Síganme.

Bella se rió y la miré buscando una explicación.

—Evan y yo veníamos a este lugar muy seguido. Había una foca que le tenía especial cariño a Evan, siempre que veníamos ella se emocionaba; actuaba extraño. Descubrimos que se calmaba cuando Evan la acariciaba. Un día la adoptó y se empezó a hacer cargo de ella, los gastos… cosas así. Supongo que desde su muerte el acuario no ha recibido el dinero que acostumbraba, así que hemos venido a hacernos cargo del asunto. Si no deseas quedártela, no hay problema, yo me haré cargo de ella.

Llegamos a una especie de piscina donde se veían varios leones marinos y focas. Había una gris en el fondo que, en cuanto miró a Bella, comenzó a hacer esos ruidos extraños y se movía de un lado a otro.

—¡Ay!, nada más la ves y te pones así, malagradecida —decía el señor a la foca en tono acusatorio pero la acariciaba con amor.

La foca se levantaba y le daba con su aleta a Bella, hasta a mí me tocó recibir uno que otro golpe. Era un animal hermoso y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando imaginé a Evan aquí, jugando con ella.

—Evan la llamaba ángel, el acuario dijo que al adoptarla podíamos ponerle el nombre que quisiéramos, pero él nunca se decidió por ninguno, por lo que ángel era como le llamábamos.

—Ángel —musité.

Algo se me escapaba, sentía que era agua desbordándose de mis manos y no podía saber qué era. En cuanto dije la palabra _ángel_, la foca empezó a querer jugar conmigo.

—Por supuesto que deseo quedármela, me haré cargo de ella como lo hacía mi hermano —dije sonriendo.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan perfecta, porque tenía que ser su perfección una farsa? Daría todo porque Bella fuera de verdad buena, que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, donde yo no debiera odiarla. La haría tan feliz y ella a mí.

Daría mi propia vida por eso, pero no la de Evan, por eso, ella tenía que pagar.

Ese día descubrí que mi deber era odiarla y mi naturaleza amarla. Tenía que luchar contra eso.

Mi estancia en Forks se convirtió en meses; meses donde Bella y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo posible. Llegué a viajar a Nuevo México algunas veces pero eran vuelos Express donde me iba en la mañana y regresaba en la noche. La planta estaba en su mejor momento y la fortuna de "Cullen & Rogers" crecía día a día.

Estaba más enamorado que nunca…

…y más convencido que nunca de que ella era la culpable.

Habían sido cuatro largos, felices, amargos y tensos meses.

Ese día iría a cenar en su casa como era una de mis costumbres, pero hoy daría uno de mis mejores movimientos en mi plan.

Iba a pedir la mano de Bella, lo cual era algo que ni ella se esperaba.

Llegué a las ocho muy puntual y pronto ya estábamos cenando. Su tío ya me trataba con más amabilidad que antes pero todavía había miradas recelosas de su parte.

No estaba seguro de si hacerlo mientras cenábamos y después, en la sala. No estaba seguro de nada más que de la mano de Bella sobre la mía.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me aclaré la garganta y todos me miraron.

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo se hacen estas cosas, así que simplemente lo haré como me nace —comencé y Bella me miró con curiosidad—. Tengo que volver a Nuevo México y esta vez es para quedarme.

Un silencio invadió la mesa pero lo único que me importó fue la mirada de dolor que Bella me dedicó.

—Sé que es sumamente apresurado lo que te voy a pedir —dije, dirigiéndome únicamente a ella—, pero necesito que estés a mi lado allá. No pienso hacer las cosas de la manera incorrecta, te amo y te respeto —era la primera vez que se lo decía—, y es por eso que nada me haría más feliz que fueras mi esposa. Ven a vivir conmigo.

El silencio continuaba y me permití mirarlos a todos.

Su tía estaba radiante; no estaba seguro de si se debía a la emoción de una boda o al hecho de que me llevaría a Bella lejos y ella estaría más que feliz sin su presencia.

Ángela sonreía y sus ojos brillaban mientras veía a Bella.

Su tío tenía los ojos un poco rojos pero me miraba severamente. No estaba my de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Y Mike, él estaba a punto de golpearme, sus fosas nasales temblaban con cada exhalación que daba, sus puños sobre la mesa estaban cerrados y estaba rojo de ira.

Pero lo mejor lo dejé para el final.

Bella.

Ella sonría de oreja a oreja, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y sus manos aferradas a las mías.

Saqué un anillo de mi bolsillo y se lo puse, maravillándome con lo perfecta que lucía su mano.

—También te amo —dijo con la voz rota y besándome en la mejilla.

—Tiene usted razón, señor Cullen, es muy pronto para pensar en una boda, no han salido ni seis meses y usted desea llevársela a no sé dónde y…

—Acepto —le interrumpió Bella—. Tío, sé que es apresurado, pero le amo tanto como no podré hacerlo jamás con nadie, hacerlo hoy o hacerlo en seis años sería lo mismo, estaría tan segura de lo que siento por él como en este momento.

Su tío asintió; se puso de pie y la abrazó, al igual que su tía y Ángela. Mike era el que estaba estático en su lugar, mirándome. Por supuesto yo también le miraba, no iba a bajar la vista ante él ni ante nadie. Mientras estábamos mirándonos, podía escuchar cómo su tía la felicitaba, después me abrazaron a mí y me obligaron a girar mi rostro.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo de repente Mike cuando yo iba a abrazar por fin a Bella. Ella lo miró con el ceo fruncido—. No voy a permitir que te la lleves, ella no será feliz contigo, lo sé, me doy cuenta de eso. No la amas como ella merece, no…

—Michael, por favor —dijo su madre con los dientes entrecerrados.

—Basta —dijo su tío—, no voy a permitir que empañes la felicidad de Isabella, si esto es lo que ella desea, es lo que obtendrá, y nadie va a interferir en eso —dijo, para después mirarme a mí—, y eso también va para usted, señor Cullen. Ella desea ser feliz y si usted no logra esa meta se las verá conmigo, ¿quedó claro?

—Quedó claro, señor —dije con toda la convicción de la que fui capaz.

—Te agradecería —dijo Bella con voz severa mirando fijamente a Mike—, que cuando se trate de mí no intervengas, jamás.

Y dichas esas palabras me miró a mí y me abrazó.

Por fin Bella estuvo en mis brazos y se sintió bien.

Sentimientos tan ambiguos que no me dejaban en paz. Por un lado me hacía feliz saber que dormiría conmigo, que compartiríamos la misma cama, ¿pero cómo iba a lidiar con eso? ¿Haría el amor con ella? Parte de mi venganza debería ser jamás tocarla después de la boda, pero, si dormíamos juntos, ¿cómo iba a hacer para no tocar su cuerpo? Me iba a volver loco, no había nada que deseara más que hacerla mía…

—Vamos al jardín —susurró en mi oído.

Salí de ahí con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigido a sus tíos.

Una vez en el jardín ella comenzó a besarme como una loca. Al principio, demasiado aturdido por todo lo acontecido, me quedé quieto, pero después la besé tanto como ella a mí.

Me sentía como la mierda. Amando a una mujer, feliz de casarme con ella, sería mi esposa, y ella no sería feliz, ni yo tampoco, entonces ella me dejaría. ¿Permitiría que se fuera? Jamás. Ella no me dejaría jamás. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para hacerla infeliz y que permaneciera a mi lado? ¿Cómo iba a hacer siquiera para hacerla feliz cuando siento que cada respiración que doy es en su honor? ¿Cómo desearle el mal cuando mi pecho se infla de felicidad cuando la veo sonreír?

No me di cuenta hasta que Bella se separó de mis labios y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas en mis mejillas que estaba llorando.

—No llores —decía divertida, seguramente pensando que lloraba de felicidad—, se supone que es mi trabajo llorar y eso ya lo hice hace un rato —continuó, bromeando pero sus ojos se estaban aguando de nuevo.

La abracé tan fuerte como pude, llorando más y más fuerte por el callejón sin salida en el que m había metido. Recordaba el día que la conocí, cuánto me alegré de haberla encontrado y poder vengar la muerte de Evan. Hoy desearía no haberlo hecho jamás.

Podría simplemente buscarla por siempre y no romper mi promesa, pero desgraciadamente la encontré, y por mucho que me desgarrara el alma, tenía que lastimarla porque yo nunca iba a estar tranquilo conmigo mismo si dejaba el dolor de mi hermano impune.

Esta era mi venganza, una venganza que iba a ser mi propio infierno.

—Te amo —musité, aún llorando, sin vergüenza—, te amo, nunca dudes de eso, pase lo que pase, siempre tienes que saber que eres el amor de mi vida, siempre, Bella.

Besó mis ojos llenos de agua y dijo muy débilmente:

—Jamás dudaría de ti, te amo también.

Más que jodido.

* * *

**El inicio del cap es un outtake. Es un POV de la verdadera culpable, ñaka ñaka quién sera…?**

**Bueno, si o no me estoy volviendo una persona responsable que ha actualizado rápido sus cuatro historias? Anden, digan que sí. En fin, me marcho. Las amo absurdamente.**

**Beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño,**** White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	9. Losing Myself

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo VIII. Losing Myself (Perdiéndome a mí mismo).**

* * *

La camisa me apretaba demasiado en el cuello, la corbata me estaba asfixiando. Sentía las gotas de sudor formándose en mi frente. ¿Era mi imaginación o todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí?

_Claro que están puestas sobre ti, es tu boda..._

Mi boda.

Con Bella.

La mujer que amo.

La culpable de la muerte de Evan.

Estaba completamente aterrado. Todavía podía arrepentirme, alejarme de ella y dejarla ser feliz. Todavía podía huir de esta mierda. Ella sufriría por no casarnos, ella se sentiría humillada y me odiaría, pero se recuperaría; en cambio, si me casaba con ella, la haría infeliz lo que me queda de vida, no descansaría hasta verla derramar lágrimas de sangre, aunque eso implicara que mi alma llorara junto a ella.

Tenía que detener esto... podía hacerlo, pero ¿quería?

No. A pesar de todo seguía siendo egoísta, la necesitaba a mi lado aunque fuera para lastimarla. No me imaginaba el dejarla. No podía si quiera soportar la idea de abandonarla.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Mi cabeza era un caos, y ver a tantos invitados no ayudaba en nada. Habían muchísimas personas en La Iglesia, yo no conocía a ninguna. Si a caso a Madeline, la señora a cargo de su cafetería.

Bella arregló los papeles para que ese lugar pasara a ser propiedad de Madeline.

Aunque Bella no lo sabía, no era eso lo único que dejó de ser suyo.

—_El señor Newton dice que puede pasar —me dijo la secretaria del tío de Bella._

_Entré a su oficina. Él me recibió con esa sonrisa franca que siempre tenía para las personas, una sonrisa tan extraña que de alguna manera intimidaba._

_No a mí._

—_Buenas tardes, señor —lo saludé cordialmente. Me regresó el saludo y hablamos de cualquier cosa pocos minutos. Pero ambos éramos hombres directos, por lo que después de la buena cortesía fui al grano._

—_Verá, señor. Bella mencionó algo acerca de una herencia, de sus padres... ella y yo estuvimos platicando y, en realidad, me sentiría mucho mejor si ese dinero no lo tocara. Quiero ser un buen esposo y darle lo que necesita, de mi dinero, no de ningún otro lado._

—_Me parece que entiendo lo que quieres decir, y es honorable, Edward, pero ella tiene derecho sobre ese dinero tanto como tu no tienes derecho a decidir eso. Espero que esté siendo claro, pero en caso de que no, trataré de serlo: No pienso quitarle el dinero a mi sobrina por muy macho que seas, ¿entendido?_

_Sabía que me enfrentaría a una situación así, Eleazar era inteligente y no iba a ceder tan fácil. Pero yo tenía algo que vencía por mucho la inteligencia: la astucia._

—_Es algo que la propia Bella propuso, no quiere nada de ese dinero y se siente feliz de que Ángela lo reciba todo ella en su momento. _

—_¿Y por qué eres tú el que me planeta esta situación y no ella? Bella nunca ha sido la clase de mujer que espera otros arreglen sus asuntos._

—_Cierto, pero no quería provocarle una reacción, Bella es muy noble, no es egoísta y prefiere guardarse sus ideas antes que explayarlas y molestar a los demás, como es su caso, señor Newton._

_Esta era mi última carta..._

—_No es cuestión de ser macho, señor —continué—, es cuestión de respetar los deseos de su sobrina, yo es lo que estoy haciendo._

La herencia, como en su momento Bella me explicó, iba a pasar a sus manos en el momento que se casara. Eso explicaba por qué había aceptado casarse conmigo tan rápido. Bella, por supuesto, no estaba enterada de mis planes, por lo que ella creía firmemente que recibiría su herencia.

Jugué mis cartas de modo que Bella lo perdiera todo.

Cuando ella se diera cuenta de las cosas, estaría demasiado lejos, demasiado incomunicada y demasiado denigrada como para reclamar cualquier cosa.

Por ahora, debía preocuparme más por el sonido de la marcha nupcial que anunciaba a Bella. Ella estaba por entrar a la Iglesia. Las damas de honor —personas que desconocía completamente— fueron desfilando junto con no sé qué mas cosas.

Y ahí estaba ella, radiante, luminosa, a la entrada, sonriendo tan brillantemente que el sol podría simplemente envidiarla. Me olvidé —como siempre me pasaba en su presencia— de cualquier odio, venganza, herencia y dolor. Sólo podía amarla y amarla y nada más que amarla. Desearla, anhelarla. Quería que caminara más rápido, olvidarme del cura y hacerla mi esposa de una manera distinta a la religiosa, una manera donde ni ella ni yo portáramos ninguna prenda, más carnal.

Pero sus pasos eran lentos.

Su vestido era hermoso, diferente a todos los que había visto jamás. Una cola inmensa por detrás, mientras que por delante era corto, unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus torneados muslos. Se entallaba en su cintura de tal manera que mis manos abrían abarcado toda la circunferencia de ésta. Su escote dejaba ver de una manera elegante sus dos senos tan redondos y carnosos que se me empezó a hacer agua la boca. No había ningún tirante, y su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su largo cuello, que nacía en sus clavículas. Los tendones y músculos de aquella zona eran tan visibles que la hacían lucir como una modelo de collares.

Su maquillaje era en base a los tonos marrones, bronce y cromo. Sus ojos parecían tan profundos... y sus labios, ¡Dios! Qué labios... sonrojada naturalmente y esa sonrisa que la hacía ver tan feliz. Me estaba casando con una reina... y esta reina pronto conocería lo que es llorar.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado, la tomé de la mano y besé su dorso. Olía más fuerte que una rosa... como huele un invernadero que cultiva única y exclusivamente rosas...

La ceremonia comenzó, Bella jamás dejó de lanzarme miradas de reojo, ni yo a ella, y todo el tiempo estuvo sonriendo. Sino fuera porque se me estaba pudriendo el alma... estaría tan feliz.

—Repite después de mí, hijo: Yo, Edward, tomo a Bella como mi esposa...

—Yo, Edward, tomo a Bella como mi esposa...

_Yo Edward, destruyo a Bella al ser mi esposa..._

—...y prometo, amarte y respetarte...

—...y prometo, amarte y respetarte...

_Y prometo, lastimarte y humillarte..._

—...tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad...

—...tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad...

_Provocar tu enfermedad... eliminar tu salud..._

—...hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—...hasta que la muerte nos separe.

_Hasta que la muerte te salve de mí..._

—Amén.

—Amén.

_Amén._

Los votos de Bella a penas si los escuché, sólo estaba sumergido en sus profundos ojos... en lo sinceros que parecía. Qué experta era en el arte de mentir...

No me di cuenta cuando era hora de besarla hasta que sentí sus labios estampándose con los míos.

La fiesta estuvo tan ajetreada que a penas si tuve oportunidad de disfrutar —al menos mientras tenía que fingir ser bueno, podía disfrutarla verdaderamente— a Bella. Todos nos felicitaban, yo no conocía ni a un dos por ciento de los invitados.

Bailamos, nos reímos, pero yo por dentro quería gritar, una mezcla e euforia y cólera, felicidad y frustración, emoción y desolación, orgullo y vergüenza.

En el primer momento que tuve a Bella para mí la tomé de la cintura y la arrastré por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Newton —que era donde se desarrollaba la fiesta—.

—Estoy harto de esta fiesta, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada y yo ya quiero hacerte mía —le solté ladinamente, ella soltó una risa más cínica que la mía y lamió mi labio inferior para segundos después alejarse de mí.

—Encuentre una manera de sacarnos de aquí, señor Cullen, y le prometo seguirlo con los ojos cerrados...

Siguió alejándose por el oscuro pasillo, meneando las caderas y yo, repentinamente, tuve un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Bella?

Creo que mi voz demostraba lo increíblemente vulnerable que me sentía en este momento, porque ella se giró hacia mí sin el rastro de diversión de hace unos momentos. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad... vas a seguirme siempre con los ojos cerrados? ¿Adonde sea que vayamos... pase lo que pase?

Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y sonrió como un ángel.

—Pase lo que pase... soy tuya.

Me besó dulcemente y yo sentí que me desgarraba por dentro. Me esperaba un verdadero infierno.

—Ahora... mi propuesta de sacarnos de aquí sigue en pie... estaba siendo completamente seria con ese tema —dijo, volviendo a adoptar su actitud cínica una vez se dio cuenta yo estaba bien—, así que no me decepcione, señor Cullen, o me temo que tendremos que dar un acto _vouyerista _frente a todos los invitados como no me saque de aquí...

Se volvió a alejar y esta vez no la detuve.

Pasaron no más de treinta minutos cuando Bella y yo ya estábamos huyendo de la celebración. Al menos logró avisarle algo a su tío, pero los demás invitados ni se enteraron que los festejados estaban escapando.

La llevé al hotel más caro que encontré. Por supuesto, ella pagaría, y parte de mi venganza era darle esta dulce y tierna noche de amor para que el golpe en el suelo fuera más doloroso.

Iba a ser más doloroso para mí también, sabía que después de tenerla iba a querer más y que jamás se lo daría...

... y eso me mataba.

Bella estaba visiblemente nerviosa pero no dejaba de acariciar mi mano mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestra _suite._

—Edward... te amo —dijo en el momento que abrí la puerta.

No sé por qué haya optado por decírmelo en ese momento, pero yo sólo le sonreí, incapaz de devolverle el gesto.

Nos sentamos en la cama, no sabía si ella quería que lo hiciéramos ya... o si tenía hambre o si sólo tenía ganas de dormir, dado que pasaban de las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté, a lo que ella sólo negó.

—Voy a hacerte feliz, Edward, voy a dedicar mi vida a eso. Entraste a mi mundo como un tornado, fuerte, arrasando y destruyendo mil cosas, pero te quedaste conmigo, eso jamás terminaré de agradecértelo, de llevarme contigo. Te amo.

—Te amo, Bella —le dije, esta vez sin poder evitar contestarle porque, ¡mierda, sí! La amaba tan profundamente que dolía.

Ella se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios, apenas me rozó y fue tan sexy, tan erótico... ¿cómo hacía ella para lograr cosas como ésa?

Sus manos subieron desde mi pecho hasta mi mandíbula; una se quedó ahí, acunando mi rostro y la otra se fue a mis cabellos, enredando sus dedos en el. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama en un intento de acercarse más a mí, mientras yo ponía mis manos sobre su cintura y comenzaba mi camino por su espalda. Era increíble su cuerpo, tan asombroso que no necesitaba quitarse la ropa para poder ocasionar en mí la más dura de las erecciones.

Mis manos subieron hasta el cierre de su vestido, a la altura de su cuello, y lo deslizaron suavemente, dejando su larga espalda al descubierto. Decidí no quitárselo completamente, la iría descubriendo de a poco, sin prisas, era mía y, dado que iba a ser la única vez que haríamos el amor, iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Mis dedos acariciaron su espalda, mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse de horcajadas sobre mí. Frente a la cama, de espaldas a Bella, la pared tenía un enorme espejo que me daba una vista asombrosa de sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, su vestido apenas colgando de su trasero, con el cierre formando una "V" que llegaba al ras de su espalda, la cual tenía una línea que comenzaba desde el cóccix y terminaba casi a la altura del cuello. Era la espalda más bella que alguna vez había visto. Blanca y cremosa como el resto de su piel.

Sus labios maestros se movían con destreza contra los míos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca tanto como deseaba, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. Una de sus manos viajó hacia mi camisa y la desabotonó lentamente, era casi como si ella supiera tanto como yo que teníamos que disfrutar la máximo, pues sería nuestra única vez juntos.

Una vez mi camisa estuvo abierta, sus cálidas y suaves manos recorrieron mi estómago y mi pecho con tanta devoción que me hizo temblar, sentirla de tantos modos era una experiencia increíblemente intensa. Su sexo contra mi duro eje simplemente me estaba volviendo loco.

Podía entender por qué Evan perdió la cordura con una mujer como ella.

El pensamiento repentino de mi hermano me llenó de una cólera que mezclada con mi excitación me volvió un cavernícola. La tomé con fuerza de las nalgas, rompiendo el momento mágico de descubrimiento y la puse debajo de mí, aún con sus piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas.

Mi repentino arranque la hizo soltar un gemido, de placer o de miedo... no estoy seguro.

Vi sus ojos. Parecían tan entregados, como si sus palabras de confiar ciegamente en mí fueran la su única verdad. Estaba tan dada a mí en ese momento que me arrepentí. Sólo esos segundos me arrepentí de lo que hacía, de mi odio, y la besé con todo el amor que tenía para ella, tratando de que en ese beso se notara toda mi desesperación y mi frustración. Mi rabia y mi deseo.

Olvidé al Edward brusco y rabioso y sólo le di entrada al hombre que la amaba. Sólo por hoy iba a permitirme esto.

Deslicé el tirante de su sostén con suavidad, besando su hombro, escuchándola soltar jadeos tan sensuales que me hacían morderla, creando un círculo vicioso donde yo le daba todo de mí, ella jadeaba y yo le daba más, haciendo que ella jadeara como loca.

Sus pechos ante mis ojos eran majestuosos. en el momento en el que lo vi comencé a besarlos, lamerlos, pellizcarlos, morderlos, todo haciendo que ella arqueara su perfecta espalda hacia mí. Descendí hacia su estómago y me entretuve un rato introduciendo mi lengua en su ombligo, imaginando que era su entrada y eso me estaba desquiciando. Retiré por fin su vestido.

Bella portaba encaje.

¡Dios!

La imagen de Bella con encaje, liguero, tacones... _y nada más encima, _era abrumadora. Su piel en extremo blanca brillaba como porcelana, tan suave. Era la imagen más perfecta que había visto en mi vida.

—Dios... eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta... —murmuré contra su pierna, una vez comencé a besárselas despacio.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo entre risas cuando soplaba en la parte interna de su muslo.

Su aroma se me antojaba embriagador. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella y poco me faltaba para volverme un animal y penetrarla de una sola vez.

Me quité los pantalones, con los zapatos y calcetines en el proceso, quedando absolutamente desnudo. Volví a ponerme sobre ella y cuando mi pene sintió lo mojada que estaba por sobre sus bragas perdí un poco el control, mordiendo como un vampiro su cuello. Ella gimió y rasguñó mi espalda. Me dolió pero me encantó. Volví a morderla esperando que ella volviera a rasguñarme... pero lo que hizo fue aun mejor: levantó su pubis hacia mí, haciendo que su sexo chocara deliciosamente contra el mío.

Retiré con parsimonia su ropa interior, y decidí dejarle los tacones puestos, porque era endemoniadamente sexy. Me deslicé sobre ella de nuevo, y sentí cómo sus duros pezones rozaban mi pecho. Los acaricié para después poner una mano sobre su entrada.

Ella estaba empapada, sentía su pulso allí debajo y supe que estaba tan excitada como yo.

—Bella, sé que no es el momento... pero necesito saberlo, para poder tener idea de lo que voy a hacer. ¿Eres virgen?

No lo había pensado. Si ella me contestara que sí, eso significaría que jamás se había acostado con nadie, no podría haber abortado ningún bebé y ella no sería la culpable de nada.

La culpable sería Ángela, y yo me olvidaría de mi venganza y sería feliz con Bella. Talvez ésta era mi oportunidad de ser feliz...

Talvez ella y yo...

—No soy virgen —dijo entrecortadamente debido a su errática respiración, interrumpiendo mi fantasía utópica donde ella y yo seríamos felices.

Rompió mi fantasía... y yo, siendo el enamorado, iluso y perdido hombre que era, me engañé a mí mismo imaginado que yo rompía su himen.

Por supuesto, no había tal cosa.

La embestí muchas veces, dejando de lado mi rencor una vez más para poder disfrutar por única vez a la mujer que amaba.

Dentro.

Fuera.

Dentro.

Fuera.

Bella gritando.

Yo gimiendo.

Dentro.

Fuera.

Un vaivén donde su centro se estrechaba cada vez más, donde su sexo se humedecía cada vez más, empapando mi cuerpo tan exquisitamente que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no terminar antes que ella. La hice explotar cuando mi mano viajo hasta su clítoris y lo presionó mientras la penetraba profundamente.

—Oh... Edward... —fueron sus jadeos cuando tuvo su orgasmo, aferrándose a mi espalda con tanta fuerza que me hizo explotar dentro de ella.

Y no usé ningún condón.

No me protegí.

Era impensable que ella y yo tuviéramos un hijo, simplemente no entraba dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

—Edward, te amo tanto...

la miré, con la frente perlada por el sudor, una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

Besé su frente y después reposé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Eres mi vida entera.

...

_Eleazar estaba en su estudio, terminando de arreglar los papeles de la herencia de Bella, tratando de ignorar la música que indicaba la fiesta aún no terminaba. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Seis de la mañana. Bufó, odiaba a los invitados._

—_¿Tío, me deja pasar? —inquirió la tímida voz de Ángela desde la puerta._

—_Pasa, hija. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó—. Si vienes a buscar a Bella no la vas a encontrar, se fue hace más de una hora con Edward. No hagas que mi mente llegue tan lejos para que te diga lo que están haciendo, por mi salud, hija._

_Ella ni siquiera sonrió._

—_No... no es eso, tío. Estaba en la habitación de Bella.. bueno, no esculcando sus cosas, no quiero que pienses que soy una irrespetuosa y que..._

—_Sin rodeos, Ángela —la cortó su tío, que no soportaba la falsa modestia que a veces su sobrina demostraba. Preferiría que fuera sencilla y alegre como Bella, su consentida, aunque amaba a las dos como si fueran sus hijas— ¿qué quieres decirme?_

—_Bueno —agregó, aclarando su garganta y un poco ruborizada—, es esto._

_Ángela puso sobre el escritorio unos papeles que indicaban ser de alguna clínica. Eleazar los leyó cuidadosamente y su rostro pasó del color jovial y sano que lo caracterizaba a uno tan pálido que probablemente iba a darle un infarto._

_Esos papeles indicaban claramente que Bella se había practicado un aborto algunos meses atrás._

* * *

**OMG! Qué tal, eh? Haha no sé ustedes, pero aunque Ángela sea inocente —aún no lo sabemos— a mí me cae sumamente mal.**

**Bueno, seeh, me tardé siglos, sin pretextos más que la explicación de siempre, a veces pierdo la inspiración y me rehúso a escribir cosas cuando no m siento "in mood".**

**Ok, el lemon, todas saben que son mi punto débil. Voy a aclarar eso. Agregué ese lemon por dos razones: la primera es porque lo sentí necesario para el desarrollo de mi historia (en la historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams ellos no tienen relaciones, pero recuerden que yo le doy mi giro). Y la segunda razón es porque sé que ustedes lo aman, pero no se acostumbren, esta historia va a tener raramente otro lemon, ya que Edward castiga a Bella sin sexo (uy, papi, castígame a mí como tú quieras =D) y, además, yo no sé escribirlos, no me gusta así que habrán lo menos. Lo que sí va a haber muchísimo es tensión sexual... que es lo que más me gusta a mí.**

**Ya viene lo bueno! Se casaron, en el cap que viene se preparar para marcharse y BOOM! Empieza el infierno en Nuevo México, que es a la parte donde toas queremos llegar, hasta yo... ¬¬**

**Ok, como me tardé mucho les dejo este adelanto.**

—Edward, amo a mi sobrina... pero es mi deber informarte algo sobre ella que apenas ayer me enteré. Ella... ella no es buena, ella...

—Basta —dije con voz estrangulada—. Ella es mi esposa y es lo único que me importa, déjeme ser feliz con ella, lo que tenga que decirme no me interesa, la amo y con eso me basta.

—Edward, tienes que escucharme...

—¡No! —rugí esta vez, no iba a soportar escuchar nuevamente por labios de otro que Bella era una mala mujer, ya lo sabía, su tío no tenía que contarme nada más, sabía la clase de vil ser humano que Bella Swan era, y la iba a hacer pagar—. Respete mi decisión.

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy, saben que no me gusta extenderme en mis NA... aah vale soy una descarada sarcástica, todas saben que mis NA miden tres metros de largo, y qué?**

**Pd, mañana checo ortografía, son las 3:44am en México =(**

**mili, ai luv you.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	10. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren está inspirada en "La Mentira", de Caridad Bravo Adams, con toda mi esencia.**

* * *

**My Revenge**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Miraba cómo fingía, era una hipócrita. "Yo te amo, Edward, por favor…". Quería gritarle que yo la amaba más que a mi vida…ella era mi vida. "Es una lástima que yo no sienta eso por ti, Bella".**

**Capítulo IX. ****The Beginning (El Principio).**

* * *

He leído muchas veces en los libros que, cuando un hombre se despierta con la mujer que ama en sus brazos, todo parece no tener sentida, nada parece importar mas que los trozos de piel que rozan la tuya, la respiración acompasada del ser humano que descansa en tu pecho, el olor de su cuello por las mañanas, sus piernas enredadas con las tuyas. Si el mundo está ardiendo, si debías recordar apagar la estufa... o lo que fuera... no lo recordarías, porque estabas completo.

Es mentira.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos y sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, pensé en Evan y en cómo debió sentirse él cuando la tomó en brazos. Podía entenderlo todo. Era como el cielo, ¿cómo no perder la cabeza con ella así? Su perfecta figura, con zonas imperfectas que la hacían más humana, lo cual la hacía aún más hermosa. Y su olor... ¡Dios! Qué olor... La manera en la que acarició mi cuerpo, sin dejar ningún pedazo de piel sin ser explorado. Los ruidos que hacía mientras le hacía el amor eran simplemente desquiciantes.

Podía entender a Evan.

Pero no podía cometer su error.

La miré lo que me parecieron horas, sin moverme, sólo siguiendo el compás de su respiración, sintiendo su pulso contra mi pecho, dejando que su cabello se quedara en cualquier parte de mi rostro. La amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado antes si eso era capaz de ser posible... hubiera dicho que no. Imposible que dos sentimientos tan intensos, lo suficientemente fuertes para llenar todo un espacio pudieran coexistir al mismo tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que descubrí que el odio y el amor son tan parecidos, tan inmensamente similares, que habitaban en mí en igual magnitud, hacia la misma persona.

Le amaba tan intensamente que me dolía y desgarraba odiarla tanto. Así de sencillo. Así de jodido.

Sentí como empezaba a removerse entre sueños. Estaba a punto de despertarse, al igual que mi venganza estaba a punto de iniciar tal y como debía.

Iba a ser cuidadoso, no iba a humillarla y hacer de su vida un infierno cuando todavía podía echarse para atrás. No, me iba a convertir en el diablo cuando ya nadie la escuchara gritar, cuando no tuviera adónde ir, cuando sin importar cuánto corriera no hubiera un lugar al qué llegar.

Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Abrió los ojos. Estaban hinchados por dormir. Se alzó sobre sus codos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus senos y haciendo que rozaran mi pecho.

No, mierda, no.

Se veía increíblemente bellísima al despertar. Siempre me pareció un cliché. Decir que alguien al despertar lucía bien. Todos despertamos con ojos hinchados, cabello despeinado, facciones descolocadas.

Pero era cierto, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, desorientada, tan inocente... ¿es que acaso cuando despertaba ya estaba lista para actuar?

—Buenos días —me dijo con la voz rasposa y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Puedo besarte? —fue lo que le respondí. No esperó a que lo hiciera, me besó sin importarle las pendejadas como el aliento matutino, y para ser francos, a mí tampoco me importó.

Ella esperaba que lo hiciéramos de nuevo. Que volviéramos a hacer el amor. Ni en un millón de años iba a volver a pasar.

Me separé de ella y me puse de pie.

—Vístete, tenemos que volver a tu casa.

Sin esperar respuesta, me metí al baño y le abrí al agua fría.

Dos horas después estábamos entrando a su casa. Sé que notó mi cambio de actitud, pero no cambié lo suficiente como para que preguntara. Sólo me puse más callado, la evité un poco.

En cuanto entré, una de las servidumbres me dijo que el tío de Bella me esperaba en su despacho. Le di a Bella un beso pequeño en los labios y le dije que, mientras yo hablaba con él, ella tuviera todo listo, pues teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto.

Entré a su despacho después de haber tocado ala puerta. Me sorprendió encontrarlo en una postura tan decaída. Como si estuviera cansado.

—Buenas días, señor.

Él levantó el rostro y fue peor que su posición. Era la cara de un hombre triste, defraudado, sin ganas de nada.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Tomé asiento y seme revolvió el estómago. Algo iba mal.

—Voy a ir al grano, lo siento si soy algo brusco con lo que voy a contarte.

—No espero menos de usted, señor. Dígame.

—Edward— comenzó, soltando el aire de golpe y pareciendo más mortificado que nunca—, amo a mi sobrina... pero es mi deber informarte algo sobre ella que apenas ayer me enteré. Ella... ella no es buena, ella...

—Basta —dije con voz estrangulada—. Ella es mi esposa y es lo único que me importa, déjeme ser feliz con ella, lo que tenga que decirme no me interesa, la amo y con eso me basta.

—Edward, tienes que escucharme...

—¡No! —rugí esta vez, no iba a soportar escuchar nuevamente por labios de otro que Bella era una mala mujer, ya lo sabía, su tío no tenía que contarme nada más, sabía la clase de vil ser humano que Bella Swan era, y la iba a hacer pagar—. Respete mi decisión.

Me miró un momento, entre asombrado e incrédulo.

—La amas, ¿verdad?

—Más que a mi vida. ¿Eso es todo?

—Es todo.

Salí de allí sin decir nada.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Bella bajando las escaleras con las cosas más necesarias, como le pedí. Le expliqué que allá compraríamos más cosas, pero que sería bueno viajar ligeros y con lo necesario, así que traía una maleta pequeña.

Se despidió de Ángela con un abrazo caluroso. Igualmente de Mike, quien parecía que estaba a punto de echarse de rodillas y pedirle que se quedara. No tanta suerte.

Su tía la abrazó y le dijo que la quería, pero no parecía triste en absoluto. Lo que nos dejó helados a todos —sobre todo a Bella—, fue la despedida que le dedicó su tío. Le dio un frío abrazo, pero ni siquiera la miró a los ojos.

—Mantennos informados de tu vida, por favor. Y... sé feliz.

Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecía que quería decir nada, pero sólo asintió y tomó mi mano tan fuerte que me dolió.

Camino al aeropuerto tuve ganas de consolarla. Varias veces levanté mi mano para acariciar su cabello, mientras ella miraba hacia la ventana. Cien veces lo intenté, cien veces me arrepentí en el momento justo. Tenía que acostumbrarme a su dolor, después de todo, ella iba a sufrir diez mil veces más por mi causa, así que tomé esto como un entrenamiento.

Abordamos el avión y ella se quedó dormida en mi hombro. Después de todo, no dormimos casi nada y estaba cansada. Yo lo intenté, pero no podía. Aproveche su inconciencia para acariciar sus cabellos y abrazarla fuerte, éste era mi consuelo. El único que iba a ofrecerle.

El avión aterrizó unas horas después. Me preguntó si ya habíamos llegado. ¿Qué tan hipócrita podía ser? Como si fuera la primera vez que venía, ella sabía que aquí no acababa el trayecto. Vale, aquí empezaba su pesadilla.

—No, falta un poco más, pero no podemos hacerlo en avión y no dispongo de una avioneta para moverme como seguramente estás acostumbrada. ¿Me disculparía usted por no poder ofrecerle algo mejor? Vamos a desayunar —le ordené cuando subimos a un auto viejo sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué te tiene así? Pensé que fue la conversación que tuviste con mi tío... pero estás así desde que despertamos. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pasa que tengo hambre y tú delicadeza sólo me pone de mal humor.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia la ventana y pensé que ya no iba a agregar nada más.

—No recuerdo haberme quejado como para que pienses que soy delicada. Sé a lo que voy y lo acepto. Tu bipolaridad me pone de peor humor a mí.

No contesté. Era verdad, no se había quejado, pero algo en su argumento me puso más enojado que nunca.

—Ya sé que sabes perfectamente a lo que vas... no será la primera vez, ¿no?

Ella se giró a mí tan rápido que su movimiento me desconcertó.

Me miró un rato con los ojos como pistolas y después volvió a girarse.

Llegamos a un restaurante que no parecía nada barato. No pensaba ofrecerle estas cosas a pesar de que contaba con el dinero de sobra, pero tenía mucha hambre y no quería comer algo malo.

Bella estuvo molesta todo el rato, se dispuso a comer y no abrió la boca para nada más que no fuera meterse un trozo de pescado.

Yo estaba tan de mal humor ya, que no sabía con quién desquitarme. Con ella, evidentemente, no iba a poder, no ahora que me ignoraba.

—Mesera —llamé a una señorita que pasaba por mi lado—. Oiga, mi carne está cruda.

Ella le dedicó una mirada a mi perfectamente cocido trozo de carne.

—Señor, no me parece que...

—En realidad, lo que a usted le parezca me importa poco.

Parecía un poco asustada. Miró a Bella, al igual que yo. Ésta me miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de asco. Le daba asco mi actitud, lo sabía.

—Lla-llamaré al gerente y él sabrá arreglarlo. Con permiso.

Bella siguió comiendo pero nunca quitó la esa mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que haga si está crudo? —le espeté, no soportando que ella me dedicara su repugnancia. No me hizo caso—. Te estoy hablando, Isabella.

Ella levantó el rostro hacia mí con una ceja arqueada.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podrías hacer con tu jodido bistec antes que hablarle así a una mujer. ¿Te las menciono?

—No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, Bella, te lo advierto...

—Lo siento si interrumpo —me interrumpió, de hecho, una voz rasposa. Alcé el rostro y ahí había un... ¿joven? No estaba seguro. Parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años de edad. Era moreno, alto y tenía una cola de caballo atada en la nuca—. Soy el dueño de este restaurante. Me ha dicho una de mis empleadas que hay un problema con sus platillos, ¿es correcto?

Me di cuenta la manera protectora con la que mencionó a su empleada. Estaba aquí para arreglar el asunto, pero también para dejar en claro que nadie ofende a su gente.

Iba a responder pero Bella se me adelantó.

—Es incorrecto, señor. Hay un problema con _su_ platillo —indicó señalándome—. El mío está perfectamente bien.

Él la miró por primera vez y juro que casi lo mato ahí mismo. ¿Podía ser un hombre menos obvio? Era una mirada estúpida como de amor a primera vista, completamente embelesado por _mi esposa._

—Mi carne está cruda.

Él siguió mirándola y me di cuenta que Bella me miraba a mí.

Él reaccionó de pronto.

—Sí, bueno... qué le parece si le mando un nuevo platillo, le prometo que será bueno. Y la cuenta corre por mi cuenta.

—Muchas gracias, señor...

—No necesito que pague nada —interrumpí a Bella—. Sólo quiero que mi carne deje de estar cruda. Me gusta ser yo quien pague las comidas de _mi esposa _—remarqué la palabra al final.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sin inmutarse por el hecho de mi actitud altanera. Al contrario, seguía sonriente—. Entonces me llevaré esto y se la traigo pronto.

Se fue de allí y Bella siguió comiendo.

—¿Te hace sentir hermosa que los hombres babeen así por ti, verdad?

Vi un destello de dolor que rápidamente desapareció.

—No, de hecho me basta cuando me miro en el espejo. Me doy cuenta por mí misma de lo guapa que estoy. Y hablando de espejos, necesito uno. Me gusta estar presentable cuando hay hombres babeando por mí. Voy al tocador, _amor._

Se puso de pie y me dejó tan enojado que le di un golpe a la mesa.

Su carácter me iba a volver loco.

Ella regresó casi al mismo tiempo que el jodido dueño venía con mi carne. Se apresuró a dejarlo frente a mí y luego deslizó la silla caballerosamente para que Bella se sentara.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella con su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Bufé y comencé a comer.

—Lamento que la comida no haya sido de su completo agrado. Tome mi tarjeta —no me pasó desapercibido que se dirigía únicamente a Bella—, si de algún modo puedo recompensar eso, me sentiría halagado.

Bella la tomó y la puso sobre la mesa. Le agradeció y después él se marchó.

—Jacob Black.

—¿Qué?

—Se llama Jacob Black. El dueño. Así se llama.

—¿Quieres que les haga una cita? —pregunté sarcástico.

—No, ya la hago yo sola sin tu ayuda.

Me estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Qué difícil iba a ser esto.

Lo que colmó mi paciencia, fue cuando nos disponíamos a ir y Bella agradeció sus atenciones diciéndole al jodido Jacob que podía visitarnos cuando quisiera, que vivíamos en la hacienda de Cullen & Rogers.

Iba a decir que no, pero pensé que mis celos iban a demostrarle cuánto me importaba, así que me limité a sacarla de ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la hacienda, ella parecía asombrada. Miraba los campos por todos lados. Como si fuera la primera vez que veía todo.

Se giró hacia mí y me descubrió mirándola. ¿Qué habría visto en mis ojos? Ella lució derrotada de pronto y se dirigió a mí.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

—No me pasa nada —le dije, retirando sus manos de mi rostro. Esta vez ni siquiera intentó fingir el dolor que mi gesto le provocó, simplemente negó con la cabeza y sacó las lágrimas que hace un momento había retenido.

—Éste no eres tú.

Su dolor me estaba matando. Me tenía desarmado. Bajé el rostro apenado.

—Esto es lo que hay, así es aquí... —comencé. De pronto, levanté el rostro—. Bella, si esto no es lo que esperabas, si este matrimonio no cubre tus expectativas... Bella, si quieres irte... y arrepentirte, éste es el momento. Si en algún lugar de tu cabeza algo te grita que no vas a ser feliz conmigo, obedécele y vete, es ésta tu oportunidad.

Ella siguió llorando llena de dolor.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —fue mi respuesta automática, instantánea. Por supuesto que no quería.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme. Soy tu esposa y no esperaba nada que no fuera estar a tu lado. Te amo.

Y me besó... y no me pude resistir a corresponder el gesto. Después de todo, ¿cuántos besos más iba a darle?

Muy pocos. Muy pocos.

* * *

**Mil perdones por tardarme! Lo siento de veras! **

**Bueno, Edward ya es oficialmente un hijo de puta... o será que Bella sí lo merece? Quién sabe!**

**Vengo de rapidísimo así que no me extiendo. Gracias por sus rr, alertas y favs, y a las lectoras fantasmas, igualmente les agradezco, el punto es que me lean y es lo que más me importa.**

**Las amo!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo.**


End file.
